Village Lantern
by Tenkku
Summary: Full summary inside. Izuku, the heir to the throne, is a rebel outlaw on the run. Wounded, he takes refuge in Tokoyami's tavern, who hides him in the wine cellar. Tokoyami tends to and cares for Izuku while he is healing. But the officer known only as Overhaul is on Izuku's trail. As their relationship begins to grow, they begin to realize that they are in grave danger.
1. Stormy Night Visitor

**Summary: Izuku, outlaw rebel and chosen heir to the crown, is wounded during a battle while fighting the Regent's men. He comes upon EverMoor Tavern, owned and operated by Fumikage Tokoyami, a pagan alchemist fighting for the same cause. Izuku takes shelter in Tokoyami's cellar, a common hiding place for men of the Good King, who fight to save the people from the Regent's vicious rule.**

**Their friendly relationship begins to grow into a romantic one while Izuku is healing and Tokoyami is nursing him in secret. But Izuku cannot tell Tokoyami who he REALLY is, leading Tokoyami to believe he is only an outlaw with a noble cause running from the law. Tokoyami falls in love with Izuku's noble spirit and bright smile while Izuku becomes enamored with Tokoyami's magical powers and tender, caring hands.**

**But the Regent's top Patrol Officer, known only as Overhaul, is tasked with finding all rebels fighting for the Good King as well as any witches, heretics, or pagans; and he is on Izuku's trail. Izuku needs to find a way to keep both himself and Tokoyami safe while trying to find a way to dethrone the Regent. Can an outlaw and a pagan tavern owner manage to save the kingdom? Or will they both stare death in the face?**

**Notes:**

*****Hello everyone! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to finally write a short story with one of my favorite (and rare) pairings! This will be a fluffy story with suspense, romance, and secrets! I usually HATE to give story elements away, but this will have a happy ending, no smut, and some mild violence.**

*****This universe will be a mash-up of England and Colonial America.**

*****Warnings: Mild language, mention of violence, medical healing, suspense**

*****Please read and enjoy! I love this pairing so much and there needs to be more of them! Comments and kudos are welcomed!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stormy Night Visitor**

Tokoyami looks up from his record book after a loud rumble of thunder followed by a crash of lightning. He turns to the darkened window with rain spitting heavily against the glass, running down the surface in tiny streams. Tokoyami always closed his tavern on Sundays, and with today's vicious rainstorm, he was glad he did. Not to mention that, earlier in the day, there had been a skirmish outside the village filled with cannon fire and musket shots. It was best to shut the windows and lock the doors whenever the Regent's men were around. Most likely, the rise of the rainstorm put an end to the fight.

The clock chimes eight and Tokoyami removes his glasses, stretching to crack his back. He'd been doing numbers and inventory all day. It was time to settle into bed with a book for a little while and let the rain lull him to sleep. Turning up the lantern flame, he cleans up his desk, closes the curtains, and makes his way to the bedroom.

Tokoyami has his chambers on the ground floor with the four rooms upstairs left for patrons, though no one is there now. The tavern used to belong to his father before the man passed away. His mother was a healer and fortune-teller who helped to make money on the side from patrons, drunk or not, wanting to know what the future held for them. Tokoyami learned how to operate both the tavern and continue on his mother's tradition of helping people. While Tokoyami did not want to lose his mother so close after his father, he was relieved that she passed away when she did. The true king was off fighting a foreign war, leaving a regent in charge. This regent was the complete opposite of the Good King, and he has declared war on anyone in the kingdom that practiced 'witchcraft,' believed a different religion, or refused to accept his rule. The people were frightened, and his mother could have been put to trial and hanged for witchcraft. Luckily, she had passed away calmly in her sleep. While he knows how to make potions, read cards, and channel the spirits of both elemental and the afterlife, he stuck with medicine.

Tokoyami keeps the wine cellar as a secret place to continue making medicines and herbal remedies for trusted people. He also hides those who have warrants for arrests or are escaping from the Regent's men. It was a dangerous thing to do, which can cost him his life, but someone has to help protect the people while the Good King is away. Tokoyami sighs as he checks all the doors, making sure they're locked. Hopefully, the foreign war will end and the true king will return to stop this made reign. Tokoyami wishes for it every night and often turns to his crystals and cards to seek an answer. They always answer with 'uncertain,' or the spirits remain silent. That's never a good sign, but he can also read it as there is still room for change.

Entering his room, he looks on the bed and tsks with his beak. "Dark Shadow, why must you always slumber on my pillow?" Tokoyami shoos away the black cat with golden eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he says to the deep, aggravated purring of the feline. The cat will be on his lap the moment he settles into bed anyway.

The storm seemed to be getting worse. Tokoyami didn't mind the rain. He loved cloudy days as well as the season of autumn, though loathed the winter. It is autumn now, and in a few weeks, the cold air of winter will be upon them. Keeping the fire warm in the bedroom hearth, Tokoyami settles into bed with Dark Shadow kneading at his lap. He strokes the cat with one hand while reading the book with the other.

Just as the clock chimes nine, Tokoyami places the book on the nightstand and goes to blow out the light when, through the storm, he hears pounding on the tavern door. Dark Shadow jumps up, arching his back with a mighty 'hiss' before taking off to hide. Tokoyami swiftly gets out of bed, puts his robe and slippers on, and makes his way to the door. The person on the other side continues to bang, so loud and hard that Tokoyami fears they would break through the door.

"Who's there?" Tokoyami calls through the wood.

"Please...open up!" Answers a strained, panicked voice.

Tokoyami is hesitant. Someone outside in a rainstorm this late at night? Something isn't right.

"Please! I'm wounded! Please, open up!"

Holding his breath, Tokoyami unlocks the door and a person stumbles inside. Tokoyami quickly closes the door to lock it again. It's a man, drenched, wearing a muddy jerkin and boots. Wet green hair sticks to the scalp. There's a pistol and dagger on his belt. An arrow protrudes from the man's upper left shoulder blade. His legs are trembling as he struggles to continue to stand. Tokoyami quickly hurries to catch the wounded man and steady him. The stranger is heavy and Tokoyami struggles to hold him up.

"Who do you fight for?" Tokoyami asks.

"All Might...the King…" the man reaches into his jerkin to pull out a wooden talisman in the shape of a sun, the symbol of the one and true king.

"Welcome, friend," Tokoyami says, placing the man's arm over his shoulders to better carry him. "I'm afraid I have to tend to your wounds in the cellar. Can you make the steps down?" The man nods, and Tokoyami holds the lantern handle in his beak to guide the other. He opens the door and they enter the cellar. "There is a chair right over here. I'll get the wood stove lit."

The man plops in the chair, panting heavily. Tokoyami tells him to be mindful of the arrow in his back.

Izuku smiles at the small, slim male with a raven's head. "Thank you. I'm...Deku. Just Deku." He introduces himself with his nickname.

Tokoyami builds up the wood in the stove. That's a nickname, he knows, but it's common to hide one's identity in these dangerous times. "Nice to meet you, Deku. I'm Fumikage Tokoyami, but please call me Tokoyami. That is what I prefer."

"Okay," Izuku pants out, wiping the wet bangs from his face. "Do you know how...how to treat wounds?"

"Yes. I'm a healer," Tokoyami lights the fire. "It should get warm soon. We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a chill. It shouldn't take long to remove the arrow."

Izuku chuckles weakly. "I have more issues than just that,"

Tokoyami starts to gather his medical tools. "What else is ailing you? More wounds?"

"A bullet or two grazed me, I think," he hisses when touching the arrow. "I have scratches...and rope burns on my neck…"

"Rope burns? Did they try to hang you?" Tokoyami begins to prep removal of the arrow.

"Yeah...I am a 'rebel,' after all. Fighting to keep the Regent's men from...having too much power over the people. I'm an outlaw on the run, you could say. I'm betraying All Might, in the sense of the law, by disobeying the Regent. But...the Good King would understand."

Tokoyami nods. "I agree with you. So, what happened?"

"Someone betrayed us...we weren't prepared for that attack...it was an ambush...ow!"

"I apologize. It's almost out."

Izuku grits his teeth and clenches his eyes when Tokoyami removes the arrow. He feels a moment of relief, and then pain. Following Tokoyami's orders, he removes his jerkin and undershirt, grateful to have the heavy wet fabric off of his already chilled body. He let out a small yelp of pain at the sting of a liquid on the wound. Tokoyami tells him it will help to numb the area. Whatever the liquid was, it took the sting away from the needle threading through his skin, pulling the hole closed. Izuku's relieved when he hears the snip of the thread followed by a cool salve that felt like clay.

"I see that the bullets grazed your skin, as you said. I'd say you were very lucky," he begins to clean the grazes and other little cuts. "May I ask, if you're comfortable telling me, how did you escape the noose?" He asks when rubbing the salve on the rope burns.

Izuku lets out another breathy chuckle. "I had a friend somewhere...I guess...because they shot me down before I could choke. I had no choice but to run...my hands were bound...I dodged arrows and bullets...fell down a ravine, hid, and wiggles out of the rope. Then the storm hit and I...I used it to shield myself. I didn't stop...I was about to give up, but then I saw your lantern,"

"My lantern?"

"Yes. The only light in the storm...I followed it...I'll have to properly thank you for what you've done tonight...taking in a stranger-"

"We're fighting for the same cause," Tokoyami tells him while applying the last bit of salve. "And you have the Symbol of Peace around your neck."

Izuku asks to see Tokoyami's, and the raven-head man removes it from his pocket. Next to the little wooden symbol, there is a small pointed crystal. "No wonder you have it in your pocket," Izuku says. "You shouldn't carry that around...especially here, in a tavern, where people visit."

Tokoyami gives him a cold, hard look as he puts the necklace away. "I'm not a witch," He says in defense.

Izuku just laughs. "Oh, I know! I understand. I'm just saying that others might not be so kind,"

"I am aware, thank you." Tokoyami finishes bandaging the wounds. "Go and stand by the stove while I bring you some clean clothes and food."

Izuku smiles at Tokoyami and thanks him again. He waits by the stove, content with the warmth until Tokoyami returns. In one hand Tokoyami has some bread and in the other a set of clean clothes. Izuku would have put the tunic on himself, but Tokoyami insisted he does it for him as to not aggravate the stitches. Tokoyami even dries Izuku's hair. Izuku is flattered by Tokoyami's care and tender touch. He wonders if he should tell the healer who he really is; the chosen heir to the throne, Prince Izuku Midoriya. However, Izuku is, currently, a wanted criminal under the reign of the Regent. He can't let anyone know who he really is for the results could be fatal. Tokoyami probably wouldn't tell anyone, but should the Regent's Patrol Officers become suspicious, forced confessions are their specialty. If they were to learn that Tokoyami is not only harboring a political 'criminal' but is a fortune teller (or healer) as well, Tokoyami would lose his life without trial or mercy. For now, Izuku deems it necessary to keep his identity a secret.

"You may rest in that bed. The blankets are clean. I don't have anything warm to eat right now, but tomorrow I will see that you have a warm breakfast."

Izuku sits on the bed and sighs with content. "Again, I can't thank you enough, Tokoyami. The bread will be fine for tonight. I'm actually looking forward to sleeping on something that isn't the cold ground."

Tokoyami nods and bids him goodnight.

* * *

Early the next day, Tokoyami goes out to the small barnyard to collect eggs and milk the cow. He makes some eggs and a small bowl of porridge with hot tea to bring to Deku. Bringing the food into the cellar, he looks to the bed where Deku appears to still be sleeping. Tokoyami puts the food down and goes over to the other, noting that his breathing is raspy and freckled cheeks are red. He places the back of his knuckles against Deku's forehead, cheeks, and neck. Just as he suspects; a fever. Though it's a slight one, he can't let it go untreated.

Tokoyami returns with a bowl of water, placing the cool cloth across Deku's forehead. He then taps some herbal powder into the tea, one that will help to bring down the fever. Tokoyami feeds more wood to the stove while waiting for the tea to cool down. When the liquid was a decent temperature, Tokoyami held Deku's head to carefully pour the tea. He had done this so many times that Tokoyami considered himself an expert at caring for people while they slept, without them even knowing. Deku, however, woke up. When the green eyes opened to look up at him, Tokoyami saw they were cloudy from the fever.

"Tokoyami?"

"It's alright," Tokoyami replies. "Just rest. You have a fever,"

Izuku shifts in the bed. "I don't really have the time to rest. I need to report back," he tries to sit up but Tokoyami's hand pushes him back down.

"No. At least two more days of bed rest. If you leave now, with that fever and still aching wounds, death will surely find you. And then, you will be helpful to no one."

Izuku smiles softly and says, "That's a bit dark,"

"The truth is often dark," Tokoyami tells him. "I brought you some breakfast."

"I am hungry," Izuku says. "May I sit up to eat, or will you push me down again?" he asks in with a teasing tone.

Tokoyami nods. "You may sit up, but you cannot leave. Do you understand the critical situation you are in regarding your health?"

"I do," he takes the food offered to him. "It all looks good. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes. The tavern doesn't open until noon, so I had time to make something for you to eat."

Izuku begins to eat the food while Tokoyami moistens the wet cloth to dab at the other's neck and shoulders. "You work here alone?"

"...I used to have a...partner."

"Oh. It's okay, you don't have to tell me, Tokoyami." Izuku wouldn't push for an explanation, but judging by Tokoyami's hesitation and the sadness in his voice, it was better to leave it as is. "I'm sure it's a lot of work, though. Anything I can help with?"

"All you have to do is rest," Tokoyami tells him. "Then, you can be on your way. Only after I give my consent that I deem you well enough to leave."

Izuku chuckles and says, 'yes, sir' the same as a soldier would. When he finished his meal, he tells Tokoyami that he was tired. The other responds that it's the medicine. Izuku doesn't take long to fall asleep, now warm with a full belly after weeks of eating war rations.

The next time he wakes up, there is distant noise coming from above. Izuku rolls carefully onto his back to look up at the ceiling, hearing laughter, chattering, and footfalls. 'The tavern must be open,' Izuku thinks. 'So, it has to be past noon.' Feeling better, he lets himself out of bed to feed wood to the fire. Music starts up and the people cheer merrily. Izuku smiles at the tune, one that he recognizes because soldiers often sang it. He hums along to the song as the people sing together and clap their hands. Some sound like they are dancing. Izuku wishes he could be up there with them, having fun, and also helping out Tokoyami. It can't be easy for one person to run a whole tavern by themselves.

Then, the music comes to an abrupt stop. The people go silent; dead silent. Izuku frowns, wondering what has changed. There's movement then, but the footfalls of only one person. Izuku sneaks up the stairs to the cellar door, finding the keyhole, and peeks through it. His vision is directly at the bar where Tokoyami stands. Izuku can only see one other patron, and they look terrified. Izuku narrows his eyes and listens.

"Sounds like a fun evening everyone is having," Says a voice, calm and collective. "Barkeep, a drink. Ale. And officers don't pay,"

Izuku watches Tokoyami fill a cup for the officer. Now that the officer is standing at the bar, Izuku knows who he is right away. He grits his teeth at the sight of the Regent's High Ranking Patrol Officer known only as Overhaul. The man is impossible to miss because he wears a plague doctor's mask, a sign to anyone who, like Tokoyami, maybe a witch, a heretic, an outlaw, or a criminal of the crown to beware. Izuku is a criminal of the crown, the prime criminal, even though the crown is rightfully his. No doubt Overhaul is searching every house and village in the surrounding area to locate him.

"Oh. I'm sorry, barkeep, but you've made a mistake," Overhaul says to Tokoyami.

"How can I correct it, sir?"

"The cup is not clean,"

"Sir, I assure you that all my cups and plates are washed before I give them out,"

"Ah. But I did not see you clean it," He turns the cup upside down to let the contents spill out onto the bar. "Clean this mug and this spot,"

Izuku whispers to Tokoyami not to do it, but the other does as commanded. He doesn't appear nervous, upset, or even angry. Tokoyami remains stoic and calm, cleaning the bar and then the cup with water and a new cloth. The cup is refilled and handed to Overhaul followed by an apology.

"This is a nice little place you've got here," Overhaul says. "I'm afraid I missed the name, as well as yours?"

"This is the EverMoor Tavern, sir. I am its owner and landlord, Fumikage Tokoyami. Welcome to my establishment."

Overhaul removes the mask to sip the ale. "It's good. Better than most ales," he downs the cup and asks for another. "What's your secret, little birdie?"

"An old family recipe," Tokoyami answers as he refills the cup, ignoring the belittling nickname. "My family has always used the elderflower as our main ingredient. I also make elderflower wine as well as dandelion wine."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes, though I have wine barrels aged for many years as well. I gave you the house ale, as the regular ale is imported from the docks."

"Very smart on your part. So, little birdie, do you get a lot of travelers?"

Izuku holds his breath.

"I do, sir. My tavern is on the main road that passes through all the major villages and cities. I have a strict rule that no one is ever turned away from my door."

"How very noble of you," Overhaul drinks again. "Has anyone come by recently? Say in, the last day or two?"

'Shit,' Izuku swears under his breath. They were on his trail!

"Yes sir, they have. There was a man that stopped in before the tavern was open asking for directions to Gravenhurst. Then a young family in a wagon came in asking for some water and bread, which I gave to them."

"I see. This man asking for directions, what did he look like?"

Tokoyami shrugs his shoulders. "I see so many people that they often start to blend together and I don't really notice them. He was a soldier, though I don't know which side he was fighting for,"

"Was he wearing anything that represents the Symbol of Peace?"

"Not that I saw or noticed. But, if I were on the run, that is not something I would let others easily see."

Overhaul nods. "That's very true. So, did you offer this man anything? Did he ask for anything other than directions?"

"I gave him a cup of water and an apple for his travels." Tokoyami didn't want to say that no one came by just to avoid suspicion. He'd rather play dumb and keep himself and Deku safe.

"Hm. Do you mind if I look around? Protocol, as I'm sure you can understand?"

"Of course not. But room one is currently occupied by a young couple,"

"I'll still have to check that room. Lead the way."

'Damn it! I can't let Overhaul find me here, but I can't leave either! I'm locked in the cellar!' Izuku looks around the room. 'I need to hide!'

Tokoyami's insides were filled with butterflies though his exterior didn't show it to the officer. Hopefully, he will not ask to see the cellar. Tokoyami knocks on the door of the young couple, announcing the arrival of an officer, and unlocks the door. Respectfully, he waits outside as the officer checks the room. Afterward, they check the other three, then Tokoyami brings him to his chambers. He waits as his room is searched. All of his herbs, alchemy items, and 'pagan' items are well hidden under the floorboards, in the walls, and in the cellar. The officer seems to be looking for a person, not objects, for he wasn't looking in small spaces. Tokoyami can safely assume that this Patrol Officer is looking for Deku.

"So far this place is clear," Overhaul says.

"Sir, if I may? I sometimes find people asleep in my barn because they don't wish to pay. I can show you?" Tokoyami hopes that, by showing the officer outside, it will make the man leave.

Overhaul nods. "Yes. Show me the barn,"

Tokoyami leads him out back to the barnyard and lets the officer check everywhere.

"All clear here as well,"

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Tokoyami asks, hoping that will be enough for the officer.

"Yes. I would like to see the cellar,"

"The cellar?" Tokoyami feels a shudder go through him.

"Yes. The cellar. All taverns have one to store the food and drink, correct?"

Tokoyami nods. "Yes, sir."

"Take me there."

Tokoyami tries not to show his fear as he leads the officer back inside and to the cellar door. He hesitates for a moment with the key in his hand. 'Deku...I'm sorry.' Tokoyami was too nervous to think of a way to distract the officer without building suspicion. Holding his breath while praying to the spirits, he unlocks the door.

**TBC**


	2. The Cards

*****Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! I love the comments and the kudos! ^_^**

*****Just a quick note, I'm not very familiar with Tarot cards and the like, so I'm putting my own spin on it for the sake of the story. It's not my intention to offend anyone. This is an altered history, after all.**

*****Warnings: Mild language, shy Tokoyami, humor, hangover, mention of authority abuse, magic-use, fluff**

*****Please, read on and enjoy! Comments and kudos welcomed! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cards**

Tokoyami follows the officer down the stairs, each squeak and strain of the wood echoing in his ears like a drum. He will find Deku and they'll be arrested, tried and hanged within the week. Tokoyami's heart raced when the officer's boots clomped on the floor. The area is still warm from the fire burning the stove, proof that someone is here. Tokoyami swallows hard, closes his eyes for a moment in silent prayer, then looks to the bed.

It's empty! And made! The blankets are straight, flat, and wrinkleless.

'What the-?'

"You keep a bed down here?" Overhaul asks, turning to him.

"Um...I...yes. Yes, I do. Strange thing, I know. But, when you...run an establishment like mine, I can't allow sick travelers to rest in the rooms shared by others." 'Whew! That was close.' Now, the officer has to buy his story, which wasn't entirely untrue. In a sense.

"Good thinking," Overhaul says as he stalks around the area, looking high and low. "Are you also a doctor, little birdie?"

"I'm not a licensed doctor, sir, but I do have some basic knowledge of medical practice from experience of watching others."

Overhaul looks around the room, gives a nod, and walks towards Tokoyami. "I would like one more drink before I leave."

Tokoyami follows him up the stairs, pausing a moment to look back at the empty room, wondering where Deku was hiding.

* * *

Izuku hears the door close and pushes the lid off the wine barrel, taking in a deep gulp of air. He sputters and coughs into his elbow to muffle the sounds while his eyes dart wildly around the room. No one is there. He's safe. Tokoyami is going to get his feathers all ruffled when he sees the mess. Wine everywhere. Izuku splashed and slipped on wine as the liquid drips from his body and sticks the curls of his hair together. Izuku had chosen the barrel with the least amount of wine, so it wouldn't submerge when he got inside. He thought his hair would keep dry, but no such luck. The curls were going to be a bitch to brush out later.

'I need a bath now,' he says, standing in front of the stove to start drying off. Izuku sniffs the wine and licks his arm, smacking his lips at the sweet taste. 'Mm. It's good.'

Seeing as the barrel of wine is now… 'contaminated'...Izuku decides to get himself a drink. Then two. Then three. He had just escaped death for the second time in two days. A few drinks won't hurt.

* * *

Tokoyami pours the officer a drink (cleaning the cup this time) and even offers the man some stew. The officer declines, unaware of or not noticing how the entire tavern room has fallen eerily silent. The patrons are hesitant to speak or move. Since their return from searching the tavern, Tokoyami noticed the number of guests dwindled. He couldn't blame them for wanting to leave after a Regent's Patrol Officer took a seat at the bar.

"You've been a fine host and an honest man," Overhaul compliments. "To show your service to the king, he who sits upon the throne, would you be willing to...lend me a hand?"

Tokoyami hides his trembling hands by cleaning another cup with his apron. "Of course, sir. I am here to serve His Highness,"

The words were like acid on his tongue. He'd like nothing more than to remind the Patrol Officer that the 'king' he currently 'serves' is a fake; a regent, known only as such, to those who oppose him. However, Tokoyami knows that, deep down, he is no fool when it comes to dignity and pride. If he were to voice his true feelings and opinion right now, the officer has every right to kill him. Lying dead upon his family's tavern floor will solve nothing. One gets more flies with honey, and just beyond that sweet, sweet honey, there is a spider's web. And flies...they cannot see the web and end up caught by their own greed only to have the life drained from them by the silent predator waiting in the still of the night.

"I am looking for a man. An outlaw."

Tokoyami looks surprised. "An outlaw? There are many of those in these times, sir."

"But this outlaw stands out from others," Overhaul reaches into his jerkin pocket and takes out a crumpled flyer with a sketch on it. He slides it across the bar to Tokoyami. "We are searching for a young man, taller than you, with green hair and eyes. Freckles dot his cheeks. He gives the allure of a pleasant, kind, and sweet young boy you'd want your daughter to bring home to meet her father. Do you understand?"

Tokoyami looks at the poor sketch of what, he assumes, is Deku's face. Tokoyami almost laughs at how wrong the artist is in portraying the 'outlaw' he hides in his cellar. Deku has green curls, not spiky hair. His eyes are not narrow with malevolence but wide with a light that shines in the absence of the sun. The freckles on his cheeks are few, not like a spotted hog rolling around in its cud in this depiction. Deku's freckles litter his broad shoulders and the back of his neck, creeping up into a mossy hill of green. Tokoyami lifts his eyes from the flyer to the officer. This man wouldn't know Deku if the 'outlaw' put on a jester's hat and did five backflips in front of him.

"I do, sir," Tokoyami says. "This outlaw...he looks quite the villain. Should I be worried?"

"Not worried," Overhaul answers. "Just...aware."

"Who is he, though? I've had officers pass through before and none of them have mentioned this outlaw in particular. Is he guilty of some great crime?"

Overhaul finishes the drink and puts his plague mask back on. "You don't have to know who he is, barkeep. All I ask is this: if you see a man with green eyes and hair, do what you must to keep him here."

"Keep him here, sir?"

"Yes. Keep him here, and secretly alert the authorities. I will be placing many Patrol Officers on the main roads and villages in the upcoming days to help keep watch. We believe he is somewhere in these parts after escaping the fight. I trust your tavern...Evermoor...will be willing to serve my men when necessary?"

Tokoyami swallows the lump in his throat. "Sir, while I would give my full consent to offer your men hospitality, I do have ordinary people who frequent this place. They bring their families, their children...their wives and daughters. Their young sons…"

Overhaul sighs. "I see what you're asking. This isn't a brothel by night?"

Tokoyami flashes him a look of offense. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"I've offended you. That wasn't my intention. How do you make money if you're not offering the sins of the flesh after drinking hours are over?"

"With all due respect, sir, I run a clean establishment here where all can feel safe and comfortable. If patrons leave with a partner, then that is their choice. I serve food and drink while providing travelers with a soft bed and a warm breakfast to fill their bellies. This is NOT a brothel."

Overhaul glares golden eyes at him and Tokoyami buckles under the look.

He bows his head low. "Forgive me my incompetence, sir,"

"The outlaw I seek is known for desiring men," Overhaul tells him. "Your hospitality and open-armed welcome is something that will attract the man I seek. This is why I ask that you keep him here, should he ever come. He would like you. This man is of flesh and blood like any other young man with something to prove. Feed him, sweet-talk him, and then bed him. Call the Patrol Officers when he is sleeping off the wine and afterglow."

Tokoyami cannot believe that the kind soldier he is hiding his cellar is anything like what this officer is claiming him to be. Tokoyami counters him, though. "Don't all young men have something to prove? Don't we all like to...indulge in pleasure wherever we can? Be that flesh, food, wine, or coin?"

Overhaul stands up from the stool and bows to Tokoyami. "Men like you and the outlaw, yes. Men like me...I am above the common and the rabble."

Tokoyami tries not to glare as the officer takes his leave of the tavern. 'Obnoxious scum!'

While his curiosity as to Deku's whereabouts eats at him, Tokoyami stays at the bar until everyone leaves, which isn't long. The night had gone from merriment to awkwardness and people wanted to go home. Tokoyami could not blame them. After the last person leaves, Tokoyami locks the door and makes his way to the cellar, calling Deku's name. The first thing Tokoyami's sees is a barrel lid on the floor surrounded in wine. Next to the fire sits Deku with a lazy smile on his flushed face. Did he get a fever again? Tokoyami hurries over to Deku only to smell the wine on him and the cup he's holding.

"Where did you hide?" Tokoyami asks him. "Did you hide in that wine barrel?"

"Yeah. I used the one that was least filled," a hiccup escapes his lips. "It was the only place I could think of to hide. I figured you wouldn't want to sell wine that I've bathed in, so I kind of helped myself." He gives Tokoyami a sheepish, tipsy smile.

Tokoyami sighs heavily, rubbing his temples and grumbling. "Luckily, that barrel was low quality, so not much is lost-" he blinks at Deku's sudden slumped, snoring form.

Tokoyami frowns. He had so many questions for Deku, and the man was an utter mess. He would have to clean Deku's sleeping form of the wine before the bugs find him. Tokoyami leaves and returns with a basin of warm water, a bar of soap, fresh clothes, and a brush. He keeps Deku by the fire, starting with removing the shirt, then pausing at the pants. Tokoyami recalls the officer saying that Deku likes men. He feels the heat beneath his feathers as he tells himself to stop thinking about 'that' and help Deku. Tokoyami keeps his eyes upward while taking the sticky pants off and tossing them to the side.

Deku, apparently, cannot hold his alcohol for he barely moved as Tokoyami rubbed the warm, soapy cloth along his body. He removes the dressings as well on the wounds, slightly annoyed that he would have to start all over again with keeping them clean. The wine should, however, help to flush the wounds, but Tokoyami would rather rely on his salves and creams. Deku's body bares more faded scars among toned muscles, many of which appear to be from blades or bullets. As he moves closer to Deku's thighs and hips, he keeps his eyes closed to spare Deku some decently, even if that is the lie he tells himself.

It's been far too long since Tokoyami has shared a bed with another that wasn't Dark Shadow. After the loss of Shoji two years ago, Tokoyami couldn't bare to seek out another partner. When his father died, Tokoyami dealt with the loneliness for a few months until Shoji came. Then he had a partner, he had help, and the nights were never lonely. Strangely enough, Tokoyami has cared for and healed many men, commoner or soldier, and the thought of asking one into his bed never crossed his mind until now. Maybe it was the 'danger' Deku is associated with giving him a little bit of excitement from his usual boring days. He has his magic, his healing, and his spiritual rituals, but those can only keep him sane for so long. Though he operates a tavern, he doesn't interact closely with the patrons. They know him, they trust him, and he makes conversation, but won't go out of his way to make friends.

Tokoyami, finished with Deku's attractive, scarred body, moves to the sticky green curls. As he rubs the soap and water into the curls, he realizes that Deku's features are way too obvious, regardless of the poorly sketched flyer. Green hair will catch attention. Tokoyami decides that he will ask Deku to use a temporary charcoal dye to make the green hair black. He even has makeup (left by a woman) that he can use to cover the freckles on Deku's cheeks. So, should something like tonight happen again, and it will, with officers coming in, Deku can hide in plain sight. Tokoyami will need to keep suspicion away as much as he can.

After rinsing the soap from Deku's hair, Tokoyami struggles to lift the heavy sleeping man from the floor. While he isn't physically weak, Tokoyami doesn't have the muscles of Deku who's a trained soldier. Carrying egg baskets and small wine barrels is barely soldier training. When Shoji was with him, the man could lift multiple items with his many arms as if they were feathers. Tokoyami settles on dragging Izuku to the bed instead, then lifting the rest of the naked form onto the sheets. He keeps his eyes anywhere but down, quickly covering Deku with the blanket. The man is still snoring softly.

Tokoyami stares at Deku's sleeping face, wondering what other crimes the man is accused of. Fighting for the Good King is not a crime. But, has he done something else to warrant a flyer for his arrest rather than other 'rebels'? Tokoyami hasn't seen any flyers seeking out others. Deku is the first one. What is it about this man that makes him a prime target for The Regent? Tokoyami reaches his hand down to brush the damp bangs from a warm forehead. Either another slight fever or its from the wine. Deku's entire body was soaking in wine, though. Tokoyami takes the basin and chamber pot to empty them both and returns, placing the chamber pot beside the bed. He's fairly certain vomit will come before a full bladder and cleaning up one mess is more than enough. Tokoyami mops up the wine, feeds the fire and returns upstairs.

He lays in bed with Dark Shadow curled up beside him, purring in content. Tokoyami looks over at the empty spot next to him and sighs. The upcoming days are going to be difficult with Patrol Officers wandering around. Not only will their constant presence be a threat to Deku's life, but it's going to hurt his business. People will be afraid of these officers because they are above the law. Regular village guards, sheriffs, and judges are below Patrol Officers and they must follow the laws like everyone else with a slight upper hand of power over the common man. Patrol Officers are allowed a lot of freedoms, such as they don't have to pay for food, drink, or board. They have the right to enter someone's house if they feel they need to or help themselves to people's pantries and livestock. Physical and verbal abuse, sexual assault, and public punishment or humiliation for offenders are also allowed without blame on their end. They were probably the ones who tried to hang Deku.

Tokoyami has a dilemma now, and it's keeping him from falling asleep. The healer in him cannot send Deku out in the near winter chill still wounded and battling and on and off fever. However, hiding Deku here is going to hurt his business, and while Tokoyami understood the chance he takes when hiding friends of the cause, he never expected Patrol Officers. He still cannot accept that Deku is some kind of vicious criminal. There must be a reason why he didn't tell Tokoyami his real name or even give his last name. It wasn't Tokoyami's place to pry into the secret, personal lives of others. He rolls over and disturbs Dark Shadow who gives a growl of annoyance.

"Oh, be quiet," Tokoyami tells him. "Go catch some mice."

He will ask Deku tomorrow.

* * *

The clock strikes two and Tokoyami still cannot sleep. He keeps thinking about the mystery behind Deku. Even if he does ask, what if the man wouldn't tell him? Tokoyami can't help the cause and Deku if he doesn't know what Overhaul wants him for. Tokoyami decides to consult the cards and the spirits seeing as sleep will not come to him. The cards can give him hints that he can then slowly pull answers from Deku.

Tokoyami lights a circle of candles on the floor. He adorns his purple cloak and shuffles the cards. He chants three incantations, one for each card, deciding to take the short reading. He repeats the chant three more times before turning over all three cards. Looking over each card one-by-one, Tokoyami traces the pictures with his finger, then opens his pouch of crystals to sprinkle the stones around the cards. He listens to the voices of the spirits.

'He is a man of great importance…a threat to The Regent. He will do great things…change the world. He's honest and noble. Strong, but emotional. He is set on a path for greatness,' Tokoyami closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again. 'That's why Overhaul wants him dead or arrested.' One of the cards suddenly flips itself and Tokoyami lets out a quick gasp. The other two cards do the same and a candle snuffs itself. 'I have to keep him safe…or all is lost.'

Tokoyami blows out the rest of the candles. "Just who are you, Deku?"

* * *

'Arrrrgh! My head!' Izuku flops back on the bed after his second bought of throw up in the chamber pot. The rancid smell of sour stomach and wine kept making him nauseous. Where was Tokoyami? He needs something for his head and the aches in his muscles. The arrow wound was hurting more than usual. There's movement coming from the floorboards above, then the door opening, and soft footfalls on the steps. He sits up quickly with a smile, then instantly regrets it as the pain rushes to his head. "ARGH!"

"I'm way ahead of you," Tokoyami says without greeting. He hands Deku a tray with broth and a cup of fizzy water. "The broth for your stomach, and the medicine water for your head."

"Thanks again. Sorry, it stinks…I um…got a bit sick."

Tokoyami picks up the chamber pot. "I know. That's why I left his here."

"You're not bothered by it?" Izuku crinkles his nose at the smell, leaning away from it.

Tokoyami shrugs his shoulders. "Well, it's not pleasant, but it's part of being human. I'll be right back."

"I can toss it if you want?"

"No. It's best that you stay here. I'll be back shortly."

Izuku squeezing his knees together. "Before you go, I have to-" he stops as Tokoyami already hands him another chamber pot from, seemingly, out of thin air. "Thanks. You think of everything, huh?"

"Well, we 'witches' certainly are the evilest beings that walk this earth," his tone is laced with sarcasm.

Izuku's brows furrow and he says, "We'll talk about…last night when you get back."

Tokoyami takes the pot out back to dump it and hears some commotion in the street. Peeking around the corner of the wall, he sees that Patrol Officer; Overhaul, he thinks, giving orders to other Patrol Officers. 'So, it begins,' Tokoyami says to himself. 'I can already sense the fear in the village and the earth trembling. I should consult the crystals tonight.'

Izuku looks over the rim of his bowl as Tokoyami reappears. Whatever type of broth this was, Izuku wanted more of it. He will have to ask Tokoyami how the man manages to run this place and make food and wine all by himself. But right now, they have more important matters to discuss.

"You met Overhaul last night," Izuku states. "Is he still in the village?"

"He is, and he's brought other Patrol Officers with him this time,"

Izuku grits his teeth. "Damn, that's not good. The people won't feel safe, and the officers are after me," he notices a box in Tokoyami's arms. "What's that?"

"I barely got any sleep last night," Tokoyami tells him. "I've been thinking about your health, the officers, and how I can continue to keep you safe until you're well."

Izuku smiles softly at Tokoyami's generosity. "I shouldn't have to stay here for more than two days, maybe one, now that I know the Patrol Officers are here. Is that makeup?"

Tokoyami nods. "Yes. Overhaul wants me to be on the lookout for a green hair and green-eyed man with freckles deemed a dangerous outlaw. I cannot continue to keep you hidden while you heal. I wasn't expecting Patrol Officers. So, we paint you up to look different."

"Paint me up?" Izuku repeats. "But it's better if I just leave, Tokoyami. If they get word that I took off, they'll leave your village."

"This is true. However, I do not believe you are well enough to leave just yet."

"Tokoyami, while I'm grateful for your devotion to our king and cause, I can't very well let you take care of me when I am putting you in even greater danger. I'm still a stranger, after all. You don't really know me well enough to want to protect me at the cost of your life or your home."

That statement gives Tokoyami pause while preparing the temporary black hair dye. "Deku…from what I could gather last night from Overhaul, you are not a regular, run-of-the-mill outlaw," he turns to face him. "You're something different, and Overhaul knows it. He wants me to somehow lure you here, get you drunk, take you to my- um, rooms, and secretly call for your arrest. They believe you are somewhere here in this village, or that you may pass by."

"All the more reason for me to leave!" Izuku demands. "Tokoyami, if you can send word to my base, someone will come and escort me out of the village and you won't have to worry. I don't want to put you in danger. Not after all you've done for me." He hisses in pain when the arrow wound starts to throb.

"That arrow wound is troublesome," Tokoyami puts the makeup down and goes to feel Deku's forehead. "Slight fever again. The wound may be infected."

Izuku sighs. "You're pretty stubborn."

"I sense there is something special about you, Deku, and while I understand you don't want to tell me, I will not push you. But I do want to help you."

"Ugh. Fine. One more day, though. That's all, and I mean it. One more day, and then I'm gone."

"If I deem you well enough."

Izuku grumbles and eventually gives in seeing as Tokoyami won't budge. He sits with his arms crossed as Tokoyami tends to the arrow wound. "What else did Overhaul say to you? About me?" he asks between his hisses of pain as the sting of new stitches threads through his skin.

"You're a threat to him and The Regent. The cards told me but I had a suspicion-" he pauses when he realizes he just told Deku about his cards and the reading. While Deku knew about his herbalism, he didn't let on that he can contact the spirit and elemental world (to an extent).

"The cards?" Izuku looks back at him. "Are you a fortune-teller?"

Tokoyami's eye twitches. Simply calling someone of his cabal and Moon Circle a 'fortune teller' is an insult. Any swift thinking con-artist that can read a person's facial expressions and speak quickly can tell someone's future for a few coins. "I can…interpret things on a higher level than others. Nothing more."

"But you said 'cards'. You read the cards, and they spoke to you. Isn't that telling the future? OW!"

"Sorry." Tokoyami 'pricked' Deku with the stitching needle.

"Tokoyami, I'm not going to think evil of you if you work with magic. Our King, All Might, doesn't discriminate against anyone…and neither do I."

Tokoyami is silent for a moment as he snips the stitch with his beak. "My herbalism is only part of my abilities. I can understand the elements through phases of nature and the moon as well as the sun. I can speak to the spirits of the earth. Nothing about this is evil. We do some strange things, yes, but nothing is in the name of evil," he rubs a stronger medical salve on the wound. "It can be used for evil, but one has to already have an evil heart to want to turn the light of magic into something dark," he bandages the wound. "My readings told me that you are important for the world to change, and I cannot let you leave here knowing that something may happen to you that will endanger all of us. I don't know what the final outcome is…but I have to keep you safe. That's why we're going to dye your hair and cover your freckles, so you remain here, get better, and then move on."

Izuku laughs and answers, "I already have a secret base that I need to return to, Tokoyami. You can't make me your prisoner," he teases.

"I have no such intentions," Tokoyami says. "I want you safe because…because I want our Good King back. No one has heard from All Might…"

Izuku takes Tokoyami's hand and, with a sigh, tells him about the king. "All Might, our Good King, is not doing very well. While he is still alive and in command, he is very, very weak. He hasn't been on the battlefield for a long time, that's why no one has heard anything. I wanted to stay and fight with him, but he sent me back here to the kingdom to help the others try and keep order until his return. It's…complicated...I don't know much about the main issue myself. Only All Might knows. Tokoyami, if you can read cards and crystals, do you think you can give me an idea of what the outcome will be?"

Tokoyami looks down at his hand in Izuku's scarred one. "No one knows the future, Deku. I can try, but the magic doesn't always work that way."

Izuku turns his head to the side to cough, then says, "Go get those cards, and do a reading for me!" He grins.

Tokoyami stares at him. "I'm not a 'fortune teller'. My skills are not cheap parlor tricks,"

Izuku nods. "I know that! I trust you, Tokoyami! Please, do a reading for me?"

"…only if you promise to remain here until you are fully well, danger or no danger. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Tokoyami prepares the circle of candles and shuffles his cards. He feels a little uncomfortable with Deku staring at him. Clearing his throat, he gives the deck to Deku and tells him to shuffle it. Deku does so and hands it back. Chanting a few words and channeling the elements, Tokoyami begins flipping over some of the cards. He glances over at Deku who is studying the pictures as if he were studying a school book. Deku's cheeks are still flushed. That fever is going to be more troublesome than the arrow wound.

"In good news, there is no death that I see," Tokoyami says. "There is a tragedy,"

"What kind?" Izuku asks.

"It's uncertain," He looks at Izuku. "You may ask something. Anything you wish to know, and I will see if I can answer it for you,"

Izuku knows what to ask first. "Will All Might return as king?"

Tokoyami nods. "Yes, he will, but his reign will not be long," he frowns and his shoulders slump. "Again, there is no death for him anytime soon...but...I'm not sure,"

Izuku swallows hard. "He needs to name an heir. That's what I get from it. What do you think?"

Tokoyami nods. "Possible, yes."

"Will I do something great?" Izuku asks.

"Very great. It will help many," Tokoyami smiles softly. "This is a good reading so far. The spirits seem to favor you, Deku."

Izuku grins and asks, "Why is that card not flipped over?"

"It's not ready to be read yet. Do you have any more questions?"

"Not really. Flip that card over. I'm curious!"

Tokoyami shakes his head. "You need to flip it over. That's your card."

"Mine? Wow! I wonder what it is!" he coughs again and picks up the card to look at it. He shows it to Tokoyami. "What's it mean?"

Tokoyami feels his face heat with a flush and he lowers his hood, thinking about this morning and how he admired Deku's handsome face and body as he bathed him. "It means you're going to meet someone special."

**TBC**


	3. Lonely Nights No More

*****Welcome back, everyone! Thank you so much for the support and reviews and the kudos! I'm enjoying writing this fic a little TOO much! haha! You guys are great!**

*****Warnings: Mild language, romance, fluff drinking, tobacco, Dense-Deku, talk of execution (burning and hanging) OC's for sake of story plot**

*****Please read on and enjoy! Feedback is welcomed and loved!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lonely Nights No More**

"Meet someone special, you say?" Izuku looks at the card and then smiles. "Hey, that must be you, Tokoyami! You're someone special!"

Tokoyami feels his feathers fluff out from under his hood but Deku can't see them. He wasn't sure how to respond to Deku's statement. Did Deku know that he was admiring him last night? Had Deku really been asleep? Tokoyami felt completely embarrassed to have been caught.

"That...could be anyone…"

"No, it's you! I know it is!" Izuku tries to take Tokoyami's hood off. "Why are you hiding?" Tokoyami tries to pull away from him but Izuku manages to lower the hood. "There! I like you better without the hood!"

"O-Oh. You do?" That was a stupid response. He's getting all tongue-tied. Friendly green eyes keep focused on him, making it impossible to look away. Deku's smile could warm the coldest of hearts and charm even the evilest of people. Tokoyami's heart started to race in his chest.

"Yeah!" Izuku points to the card. "I think we've become great friends, don't you?"

Tokoyami's rapid heartbeat then slows at the word 'friend.' He should have known that Deku didn't share in his admiration. Overhaul told him that Deku likes men, but after reading the cards and learning what type of person his 'friend' is, Deku would never think twice about someone like him. The cards said that Deku will achieve great things. Why wouldn't he? Deku is a strong man with a noble heart fighting a war to become a hero of the people and return the Good King to the throne. What would Deku want with a 'witchy' tavern owner that could spoil his good name and tarnish his reputation as a hero?

"Well...yes. I suppose." What else could he say?

"We are friends! You're taking care of me when you don't have to, and that's a big deal! I consider us friends!" Tokoyami suddenly falls silent and it gives Izuku some cause for concern. "Tokoyami? Are you okay? Your feathers are a little fluffed out…"

"I've stayed a little too long," Tokoyami says, quickly cleaning up the cards. "I have some work to do before the tavern opens."

"...Did I say something to upset you?" Izuku asks.

"Nothing. I need to go. Please go back to bed and rest. I will visit later with something for lunch."

Izuku watches Tokoyami leave the cellar, scratching the top of his head in confusion. That was strange. One minute Tokoyami was smiling at him, and the next he became distant. Tokoyami wouldn't even look him in the eyes. He left so quickly, weren't they supposed to disguise him? Maybe it was the friend thing? Tokoyami lives alone, and Izuku hasn't heard him talk about anyone other than his late partner. Maybe he's put off by the idea of having friends? Or maybe he's scared to get close to anyone?

'He and Kacchan would get along,' Izuku thinks to himself while getting back into bed. 'Speaking of, Kacchan must be wondering where I am. I should send word to him. But I'll be leaving soon, so I guess he can just wait until I return. That bastard Overhaul will haunt this village like an evil shadow if I don't leave.' He squints at the wooden beams when they suddenly begin to move like waves in water. 'That's strange...did they always look like that?' His body was feeling hot and suddenly Izuku became very sleepy. He rolls over onto his side so as to not stretch the new stitches and his eyes land on the glow of the woodstove. 'Is it smiling at me?' he wonders, trying to keep his eyes open but they slide closed. 'I feel really strange…'

Izuku is back on the battlefield standing next to a cannon that he lights on Kacchan's command. The cannon sparks and fires, shooting towards the enemy. Someone shouts that they need help at the front line, so Izuku abandons the cannon and prepares his rifle. But, for some reason, he can't seem to get the gunpowder inside the barrel. He's done this hundreds of times and he's one of the best riflemen in All Might's army. Why couldn't he ready the rifle? The sounds of war echo all around him, forcing him to dive to the ground when a cannonball flies overhead. Izuku hears the explosion and the sound of people screaming in both agony and fear. Someone is shouting 'retreat.'

Izuku suddenly can't breathe. There's a tightening force around his neck as he gazes up at the treetop, seeing the sun shining through the leaves. The image starts to become blurry and slowly fades until the pressure is released from his throat. 'Run!' Someone shouts. Izuku gets up and does so, running through the woods, stumbling over stinks and brambles and nettles. His feet, chest, shoulder, and neck ache terribly but he pushes on. Something is telling him to look for a light, a glowing light in the dark that will save him.

"A light...a light…" Izuku slowly opens his eyes, expecting to see the battlefield but instead sees the wooden beams once again.

"You were dreaming,"

Izuku turns his head on the pillow to see Tokoyami sitting cross-legged beside the bed. "Tokoyami?"

"Yes, it's me. That dream you were having...it was a fever dream. Do not be alarmed."

"But it seemed so real," he brings his hand up to his bandaged throat. "I couldn't breathe."

Tokoyami dips the cloth into the bowl of cool water and pats away the beads of sweat. "You were having a panic attack. Whatever you saw in your fever dream made you panic. I tried to wake you up but your body seemed to calm itself. The panic attack is what ceased your breathing."

"I thought I was in the noose again," Izuku leans into the cool dampness of the cloth.

"No. All is well. It was just a bad dream. I'm not going to open the tavern tonight,"

"Why not?"

"Because you need my care," Tokoyami lays the wet cloth on Izuku's forehead. "I don't want to leave your fever unattended."

Izuku smiles softly and says, "That's nice, Tokoyami. You take such good care of me."

"I will see you well,"

"My whole body is cold, though...it was hot before. And I feel weak...like my limbs are made of iron…"

Tokoyami wets the cloth again to place on Deku's forehead while watching the man's eyes slide closed. He feels Deku's arms and chest, noting that the skin is chilled as Deku mentioned. Tokoyami knows he has to get Deku's body temperature back to normal before the fever becomes worse. The best way to achieve this is to use his own body heat to counteract the chill in Deku's. He shouldn't feel embarrassed now that Deku called him a 'friend,' but as he removed his clothes he couldn't stop the blush from heating his cheeks. It's been way too long since he's laid naked with another man and he hopes that Deku won't get the wrong idea when he wakes up. Tokoyami wouldn't want to damage their friendship with a misunderstanding.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Tokoyami carefully slides under the blankets to press against Deku's chilled body. Deku mumbles a bit but doesn't wake up. Tokoyami suddenly clings to Deku, reveling in the long-forgotten feel of laying with another person. Tokoyami is reminded of his many nights of loneliness in an empty bed. He's healed many people since Shoji's passing but never thought to, or wanted to, lay with them like this. The cards told him that Deku is someone very special and important to the world, and Tokoyami started to feel that Deku is important to him as well. It's foolish to think that way of a stranger he's only just met. Tokoyami doesn't quite understand it himself yet he doesn't let that stop him from wanting to lay with Deku. In a way, he's helping them both; battling Deku's fever and healing his own loneliness.

Tokoyami didn't know when he fell asleep against Deku but they were rudely awakened by pounding on the tavern door. Tokoyami springs up from the bed, quickly throwing his clothes on. There was no time to explain to Deku why they were laying naked together.

"Mm…-yami? What is it?"

"Remain here," Tokoyami says. "I'll return shortly." The pounding continues. Tokoyami rushes up the steps and locks the cellar door behind him.

"Hey! Innkeeper! Open up! We're thirsty!"

Tokoyami glares at the door and remains unmoving from his spot. No doubt they are Patrol Officers here to infringe on his tavern.

"Hey! I said open up! In the name of the King!"

'That vile man is not my King!' Tokoyami says to himself but must abide by the 'new' laws. He opens the door to three men dressed in officer gear, each with a scabbard at their belts. He doesn't know if they hide swords or daggers. All three wear cocky grins as one pushes past him, entering the tavern without waiting to be welcomed in. As if Tokoyami should expect anything less.

"Why're closed today, bird-man?" Asks one of the officers.

"I have work to catch up on," Tokoyami answers plainly, going to the bar and taking out three cups. "Three ales, I assume?"

"Yeah, and some food," Demands the second one.

Tokoyami fills their cups. "I will have to heat up the stew, but until then I have bread and some fruit for you to have while you wait."

The men ignore him and clink their cups together. Tokoyami retreats to the sanctity of the kitchen, relieved to be away from the three men, for now. Patrol Officers strike fear into the hearts and souls of everyone they encounter. Tokoyami gets the stove lit and hopes that the stew will heat quickly then goes to place the bread and fruit on the bar. The faster they eat the faster he can get them out of the tavern before something happens. They seem to be a rowdy trio judging by their loud voices and obnoxious laughter. If only the Good King were to return then the Patrol Officers will have no power. They want to find and kill Deku, to viciously rid the world of a wonderful, caring person while they continue to thrive. It was merciless and unnecessary. The entire war isn't necessary.

"Yo! Where's that stew? We're still hungry!"

'I'd like to throw it in all your faces and watch the skin boil right off!' "It's only warm now. If you wish to have it warm and not hot, then I will serve you now?"

"Yeah, just bring what you got," says another. "We're not picky! And more ale!"

Tokoyami ladles three bowls of stew, places them on a tray, and brings them out to the officers. He places one bowl each in front of them then adds three spoons. Without a word, Tokoyami refills their cups. When he fills the third one, a gloved hand suddenly grips his wrist, which almost has the pitcher tumbling out of his hands.

"You got something you want to say, bird-boy?"

"I beg your pardon?" 'This man can't be drunk from one cup of ale?'

"I don't like that look on your feathered face," the man will not release his wrist. "Seems like that beak of yours has a lot it wants to say."

Tokoyami tries to pull away. "Forgive me, sir, if I've caused some offense, but I assure you I am only following the protocol when the King's men are present. I remain silent and dutifully serve them without complaint." The man lets go and Tokoyami takes a few steps back, wanting to glare in disdain at the officer but instead turns away to refill the pitcher.

"Good. Know your place, peasant!"

'That's what I just said…' "I do, sir." 'Why does brawn reign over brains so much in this world now?'

"So, you guys ready for tomorrow?"

Tokoyami, his back turned and now cleaning cups, listens carefully to their conversation. No doubt they are up to something.

"Aw, man, I can't wait! Nothing like hearin' the screams of a dyin' witch!"

Tokoyami is startled and drops one of the cups. He apologizes to the officers who all turn to look at him. Now his hands are shaking as he scrubs the cups.

"Yo, barkeep, you comin' tomorrow to the 'festivities'?" Asks one.

"F-Festivities, sir?"

"Yup. The burnin' of a witch! Overhaul discovered one right here in the village! Some old hag! Ugly lookin' thing; looks more like a damn troll if you ask me!"

Tokoyami has to stop cleaning the cups because his hands won't stop trembling and the men will notice. He puts them in his apron pockets instead. "W-what do you mean 'burning,' sir? Witches are hanged for their crimes, not burned."

One of the men laughs and swigs the rest of the ale in his cup. "Yeah, not anymore! Overhaul says that you can only purge a dirty world and it's filthy, disease-ridden rabble by purging them with fire! Hanging is too kind!"

Tokoyami could not believe what he was hearing. Burning witches and heretics was an age-old punishment that has long since been banned. Generations of his brothers and sisters in the spiritual realm of earth and elementals have been burned at the stake in the past. But it was outlawed before even his mother's time! Now it's allowed? Tokoyami wanted to shout at them how wrong they are and how such primitive ways of displaying power is only going to spread fear, racism, segregation, and hate. The poor 'old hag' as they call her is most likely Ms. Lister who has been old for as long as Tokoyami can remember. He has visited her a few times to try and help ease her troubled mind with the strange behaviors that affect the brain in old age. She cannot help the things she does or the words she says because of her poor brain function. If he were to explain all this to them, they wouldn't believe him nor would they even try to think logically about it. He might be seen as a supporter of 'witches' and find himself tied to the stake. The thought sends a tremor through his body. These men only want to see people suffer and nothing more. There's no justice in their acts of authority.

"I don't think I will attend," Tokoyami says. "I have a...weak stomach for such things."

"Ha! You call yourself a man? More like chicken shit!"

Tokoyami's eye twitches. 'Yes, let's mistake humanity for lack of toxic masculinity,' "I'm sure everyone in the tavern tomorrow night will be talking about it."

"The King is thinking about passing a new law to have all heretics and rebels burned too!" Says one. "That'll scare the rebellion out of some traitors!"

"What an effective way of changing their thoughts," Tokoyami states flatly. He only wants these men to leave his tavern.

"Damn right! More ale!"

Tokoyami continues to pour them ale as they keep talking to one another rather than leaving. He needs to get back to Deku. Finally, after drinking a small barrel near dry, the officers take their leave. Tokoyami locks the tavern door and leans against it. 'Things are getting worse,'

He returns to the cellar only to find that Deku is out of bed and dressed in the clothes he arrived in. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He asks Deku.

"Leaving. I overheard those officers talking. I can't stay here, and I can't let that woman be put to death."

Tokoyami stands in front of Deku, blocking his path. "You're still flushed with fever. I cannot let you leave. Remain here, and I will go to Ms. Lister when it is nightfall."

"And do what?"

"Neither you or I can save her from death, but I can make it so that she doesn't have to suffer. Her mental state leaves her unable to care for herself, and if we let her go, they will only catch her again, and things will become worse."

Izuku puts his hand on Tokoyami's shoulder and shoves him aside, determined to leave despite how sick he feels. "All the more reason...for me to get the base and...and bring our king back! He will stop this horror of injustice!"

Tokoyami moves to block Deku again, and this time he wraps his arms around the man's chest, holding him back. "You can't do anything if you are dead. The chill in the autumn air will worsen your fever; your body will shut down and then your breathing will cease. Your life will end. Our Good King and the people will have no one coming to their rescue. Please...think about the greater picture. What good are you to us if you're dead?"

Izuku knows that Tokoyami is right but it doesn't help the build-up of frustration and helplessness inside of him. Tokoyami is genuinely worried about his health while he couldn't care. Izuku hates himself for being so weak and useless when the people need him the most. More innocent people will die and unnecessary blood will be shed. They need All Might to come back; and when he does, then Izuku can ascend to the throne and All Might can retire. Staying here locked up in a basement battling a fever is a waste of time even though he has no other choice. And Tokoyami is still hugging him. Izuku smiles and strokes the top of Tokoyami's head, marveling at how soft the feathers are under his hand.

"You're right. I'm sorry to make you worry,"

"Now please, get undressed and back into bed,"

Izuku chuckles. "You have to let go of me first,"

"Oh!" Tokoyami pulls away, straightens out his vests and clears his throat. "Forgive me. It has been a very emotional day for me."

"I understand," Izuku starts to undress in front of the fire. "Hey, are you going to lay with me again? Like you did before?"

"...only if your body feels chilled."

"It doesn't feel cold like before, but if that is what gets you to lay next to me again, then I'll say I'm very, very cold!"

Tokoyami remembers Deku calling him a 'friend' earlier, so he had to answer appropriately. "I had to do that because I needed to regulate your body temperature. If you're thinking that I plan to do what Overhaul wants me to with you, then it's just a misunderstanding," he can't bring himself to look at Deku. "It's more that...that I am...that I get a bit lonely," he forces the words out, his fists clenched at his sides. I'm sorry, you must think I'm crazy."

"Not at all," Izuku strips down completely and gets back into bed. "I'm lonely too," he smiles weakly and holds up the blankets. "Maybe my helplessness and your loneliness can mold together into something strong. I do need you to help me get better."

Tokoyami's feet moved on their own. He tells Deku to look away as he undresses then lays beside him. Whether it was the fever or Deku's general friendly self, Tokoyami finds himself cradled in Deku's arms. Deku's body is hard and larger than his, just like Shoji had been, and it always reminds Tokoyami of his lack in height. Deku's nose is burrowing into his feathers and Tokoyami feels his heart flutter.

"So soft…" Izuku says about the feathers.

"Thank you."

"You smell good...like earth...and herbs."

"Deku…"

Izuku takes Tokoyami's arms and wraps them around his chest. "Thanks for saving me."

"...you're welcome."

They stay like this until it grows dark. Tokoyami gives Deku his dinner before proceeding to the village center where Ms. Lister would be waiting for the pyre. Deku wanted to come with him but Tokoyami insisted he stay in bed. Beneath his black cloak, he has a small ball of bread dough mixed with a powder that will let Ms. Linder go to sleep peacefully and ultimately save her from a vicious death. The night was cold and the moon hid behind gray clouds. Perfect for sneaking around in the dark. Luckily, he knows his way around the village already.

When he reaches the village center, Tokoyami is appalled at the sight of the poor woman huddled up in a cage next to a standing pyre. Checking his surroundings, Tokoyami counts only one man, probably the executioner, standing near the cage. Tokoyami waits for the man to move, and sure enough, it is the executioner. Tokoyami brought some coins with him to bribe the man in case they ran into each other. The executioner, a drunkard known only as Stow, is a friend of the cause and loyal to the Good King. However, the man tends to lean to whatever side will benefit him the most. Tokoyami calmly walks up to Stow, passing himself off as just a passenger in the night.

"Cold evenin' to be out, eh, Innkeep?" says Stow, chewing some tobacco.

"It is. I have a feeling winter will come early this year," he looks at the woman in the cage. "Must they keep her cold too?"

Stow spits out the tobacco. "Not ta worry er feathers, friend. Someone's been here already. I'm just 'ere for show."

Tokoyami looks surprised. "Someone was already here? Who?"

"Don't know. Some townfolk. She's restin' peace-like. No worries. They'll think she died from th' cold."

"At least she was spared some suffering,"

"I hears ya," he spits out more tobacco. "You see that flyer all over town? I wanna catch me that outlaw! Big bounty on his 'ead! I'm gonna nab 'im!"

"Indeed. I bid you a good night and good luck, then."

Tokoyami starts to make his way back to the tavern when a voice stops him.

"Out here all alone?" It was Patrol Officer Overhaul.

**TBC**


	4. Oysters

*****Sorry, I've been late with updates! But I managed, lol!**

*****Warnings: Light language, romance, sharing a bed**

*****Please read, enjoy, and review! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oysters**

Tokoyami's first instinct at seeing Overhaul has him wanting to take off into a run, but instead, he remains standing in place and bows his head in greeting. Though it goes against everything he believes in, as the circumstances stand, it is in his best interest, as well as Deku's, to keep Overhaul on his good side.

"A fine evening to you, sir. Out patrolling, I assume?"

"I could ask the same about you," Overhaul says. "It's a fine night to have your tavern open. Serve warm stew and hot ale. Foolish to be closed, in my opinion."

Tokoyami bows his head again, lowering his hood to humble himself further. To reveal one's head from its hood or hat is a show of submission and respect. "I am only closed to the village public this evening, sir. I have much work to catch up on before winter hits full force. I had a few of your Patrol Officers in my tavern earlier. Nothing was denied, and I charged not a single coin."

"Why not hire help?" Overhaul asks, stepping closer to Tokoyami. "It must be hard for one man to run a tavern all by himself?"

Tokoyami swallows hard and says, "I had a partner, sir, but he passed some time ago. To bring another worker into my walls would be an insult to his memory. I thank you for your concern, sir," he bows his head again. "But I assure you that I am quite capable of taking care of the family business on my own."

Overhaul scratches his cheek and glances in the direction of Ms. Lister's cage. "I seem to recall you coming from that witch's side. Care to explain?"

Now Tokoyami cannot keep silent, though he would still choose his words carefully. "She is an elderly woman with the mental disease that comes to some in old age. I swore to myself and my village that I would never leave a fellow person to suffer. I only wished to help the poor woman, that's all." Tokoyami can't tell if Overhaul is smiling beneath that plague mask or frowning.

"Hm. Interesting. I assume I can't expect much sense from the commoners living a quiet life. I do have one sole mission here, and that is to find the Outlaw Izuku Midoriya. Anything else I happen upon along the way...it is what it is."

"...Izuku Midoriya? Is that the outlaw's name?"

"I let that slip. But yes, his name is Izuku Midoriya," Overhaul tilts his head slightly. "Do you know him?"

"No, I don't. Before, you told me that I didn't need to know who he is, and I'm just surprised you mentioned him. That's all. If you'll excuse me, I must be getting back. Good evening to you, sir."

With another bow, Tokoyami puts his hood up and swiftly heads to his home. How could Deku, or rather, Izuku, not tell him the truth? The cards were right. Izuku Midoriya IS a very special person, and worth protecting. Izuku Midoriya is the heir to the throne appointed by the Good King. In his home, right now, is the future king. Tokoyami is both furious and honored; furious that Izuku lied to him, and honored to help him. There are many reasons why Izuku would choose to keep his identity hidden, at least after they first met. But they shared a bed together...and got along very well. Izuku should have told him the truth of his identity. The closer Tokoyami got to the tavern, the more hurt he felt for being kept in the dark by his friend.

Entering the tavern, he locks it behind him and closes the downstairs shutters. He doesn't even take off his cloak but heads straight to the cellar, nearly tripping over Dark Shadow in the process. He doesn't care if Izuku is asleep. The man has some explaining to do. But Tokoyami finds that Izuku is awake, sitting on the bed with the blanket around his shoulders. Izuku smiles at Tokoyami.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Tokoyami asks him in a strong, stern voice.

"The truth? What are you talking about?"

"Your name is not Deku. You're Izuku Midoriya, the heir to the throne! Why would you not tell me the truth even though you know I am a friend of the cause and the revolution?"

Izuku swallows hard, now feeling guilty that he still hadn't told Tokoyami who he really is. He would have gotten around to it. Eventually. His body aches from the fever and is cold despite his forehead burning with sweat. Izuku owes Tokoyami an explanation as well as the truth, even though he wanted to just roll over and rest some more.

"Tokoyami...I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I had my reasons. I should have told you today, or even yesterday. I'm sorry that I kept it from you. But yes, I am Izuku Midoriya, the chosen heir to the kingdom. We will dethrone The Regent, and I will take over. That's why Overhaul and the others are after me and claim me to be an 'outlaw.' I'm their biggest threat. It was important that I keep my true identity a secret for as long as I could. I'm sorry, Tokoyami. Can you forgive me?"

Tokoyami takes off his cloak and starts to gather items to make fever medicine. "You could have told me the truth when we were sharing a bed," he points out.

"Why would I tell you then?"

"For me, sharing in such close comfort means a lot," he mixes the potion, keeping his back to Izuku.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that about you. Tokoyami, you rarely talk about yourself. Honestly, how was I supposed to know that's how you felt?"

Tokoyami pauses for a moment. 'He's right...I didn't tell him.'

"Tokoyami?"

"Once you are free of this fever, I will allow you to leave and go to your base," he says while pouring hot water into a cup and sprinkling the powder inside. "It's my duty to see you back to full health. You need to put an end to the Regent's reign." He hands the hot cup to Izuku. "I'm at your command, your majesty."

Izuku chuckles weakly and takes the cup. "Don't call me that yet. All Might still lives and breathes! Just call me Izuku or Deku. Whichever you prefer."

"Alright,"

Izuku sips the foul medicine and asks, "Hey, Tokoyami, if you're lonely here, why not come to the base with me? Lock up the tavern."

"That is your fever talking," Tokoyami says, crossing his arms. "This is my family home. I cannot leave it for villagers to drink me dry. I need to remain here."

"But we're friends now, and I hate to leave you here knowing you're all alone,"

"I never said I was lonely,"

Izuku smiles, "You didn't need to, Yami. I felt it in your embrace. You clung to me in desperation."

"I am not desperate!"

"Don't get defensive. I'm just telling you what I felt, and you are seeking a companion. I'm assuming that your late partner was more than just a worker here?"

Tokoyami turns away. "And if he was?"

"It's hard to lose a loved one," Izuku says, drinking more of the medicine. "Are you...looking for another mate?"

"No," Tokoyami answers, though he is unsure of himself.

The conversation is starting to become too intimate. He can't admit to Izuku that he likes him. Tokoyami assumed it wasn't going to happen only because he's not the most forward person and Izuku can be a little dense. Izuku is the only person he's felt close to that he's helped since Shoji's death. But asking for a possible relationship now will sound ridiculous. One because he will sound lonely and desperate (as Izuku pointed out) and two, Izuku is the heir to the throne! Izuku is, by royal decree, a nobleman next in the line of succession. He is only a common villager; an innkeeper and herbalist. He is nowhere near Izuku's status.

"Oh, I see," Izuku says, finishing the medicine. "Because I know someone who might be good for you, and you for him. My friend, Kacchan. Oh, I mean, Katsuki Bakugo! He's my second in command, though he sees himself differently," Izuku chuckles.

"I don't want your friend," Tokoyami says to him. "Did you finish that medicine?"

"Yeah," he holds the cup out to Tokoyami and places his hand on the other's smaller one as Tokoyami goes to take it away. "Unless you have someone else in mind?"

Tokoyami feels the blush under his feathers, slowly pulling his hand away. "I...I don't have anyone else in mind,"

"Are you sure?"

Tokoyami couldn't tell if Izuku's smile and words were brought on by the haze of fever, or if the man really meant them. Tokoyami takes his hand away. "You need to rest. I'm sorry for jumping on you like that,"

"It's fine, really," Izuku says, settling himself on the bed. "I should have told you the truth," he yawns, then adds, "This bed is a bit uncomfortable,"

"I apologize. Perhaps it's the linens. I have extras and I can change it tomorrow? Unless you would like it done now?"

Izuku closes his eyes for a moment, then peeks one open to look at Tokoyami. "You have a bed, don't you?"

Tokoyami's feathers fluff out. "I...I do…"

"I think my fever is really, really bad. I should stay closer to you in case I need your help, right?"

Tokoyami's back tightened and he squared his shoulders. Was Izuku trying to tease him? Is this Izuku's way of being coquettish? "Are you suggesting...that you'd rather stay in my bed than this one?"

"Would be nice?"

Tokoyami frowns and says, "Don't toy with me…"

Izuku sits up, throwing the covers off. "I'm not toying with you," he says, wobbling a little. He accepts Tokoyami's arm to help steady him. "Does this mean I can rest with you?"

"For the night," Tokoyami leads him upstairs. "But during the day, you must hide in the cellar. We need to dye your hair and cover your freckles tomorrow."

Izuku doesn't protest as he follows Tokoyami up the stairs and into the main part of the tavern. Despite his fever, Izuku takes a quick look around. The bar and tables are neat and clean. Even the floors are swept. For one person, Tokoyami can do a lot. The grandfather clock chimes ten times as they make their way to Tokoyami's room. Izuku compliments on the sound of the clock and Tokoyami explains that it belonged to his grandfather.

Upon entering Tokoyami's bedroom, Dark Shadow, who was asleep on the bed, hisses and arched his back at the sight of Izuku. Tokoyami lights one of the sconces and shoos the cat away. Izuku smiles at the black cat as it jumps onto the bureau and watches him with yellow eyes and a swishing tail. If Izuku believed in dark magic, then the look this cat is giving him would ignite the fear of having his breath stolen from his lungs. But the cat was simply annoyed at having its favorite spot disturbed.

Izuku watches Tokoyami fold down the fluffy quilt and sheets, ushering him to get in. It's a hundred times more comfortable than the bed in the cellar. Izuku sighs in delight at the soft feel as Tokoyami covers him up.

"Don't look," Tokoyami tells him. "I need to change."

"You were laying naked with me yesterday," Izuku points out. "What makes this time different?"

Tokoyami's feathers puff out again and he answers, "You're in my bedroom this time! And I don't have to explain myself to you!" he throws the covers over Izuku's laughing face.

He quickly changes into his sleepshirt, watching Izuku in the mirror to make sure he wasn't peeking. Tokoyami knows it's silly to suddenly be shy around Izuku, but now that they were in his bedroom, it was a little bit different. He wasn't worried about anything 'happening' because if it did, Tokoyami would stop it with a solid peck. Not that Izuku would try to push that, nor was the man in any shape for vigorous activity. Besides, he couldn't perform that act with the future king! Given his much lower status, that would make him a 'mistress' in a sense. 'Stop thinking about this! You'll never get to sleep if you keep harboring on it!'

When he reaches the bed, he can hear Izuku snoring softly. He blows out the sconce and gets into bed beside Izuku. Tokoyami settles onto his side, pulling the covers down to reveal Izuku's sleeping, fever-flushed face. 'I'm sleeping next to the future king. I can't let anyone ever find out that he is here.'

* * *

Early the next morning, both men wake up to knocking on the tavern door. Tokoyami tries not to panic as he quickly dresses, almost tripping while putting on his pants. Izuku asks what he should do, and Tokoyami tells him to wait here until he knows who it is. Hurrying to the door, Tokoyami looks out the window and sighs in relief. It's only a delivery. Tokoyami opens the door to Harry the fisherman, a bearded older man who manages his seafood deliveries.

"Good morning! Rainy day out, huh? Pretty muddy!"

"Yes, and cold too," Tokoyami says. "This is my order?"

"Yup! Fresh and ready!" He hands the wooden crate of oysters to Tokoyami.

"Thank you. Give me a moment to put these down and I will get your payment." Tokoyami brings the crate into the kitchen, then peeks his head inside the bedroom to let Izuku know that everything is okay. He then pays the fisherman "I will put in another order soon. Please take care of yourself on the boats,"

"Will do! Hey, I was just thinking the other day about Shoji, and how he could lift all those crates and barrels for us. He just randomly popped in my mind," he takes off his hat to scratch his head. "Been what now? 3 years?"

"Just about, yes," Tokoyami says sadly. "Have a good day." He says and closes the door, remembering when he first met Shoji on the docks when he placed an order.

"Tokoyami?" Izuku calls from the room.

Tokoyami goes to him and says, "It was only a delivery. I forgot I placed an order for oysters. The tavern will be packed tonight."

"Oh, right, your village is near the harbor,"

"How are you feeling?" Tokoyami walks over to feel Izuku's forehead.

"Much better. Your magic and medicines work great!"

"Hm. But you still need rest. We'll change your bandage today, too."

Izuku sits up and asks, "Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with? I want to get up and move around. I feel a lot better today!"

Tokoyami considered Izuku's help since oyster night at the tavern can get very busy very quickly. "We still have to dye your hair and cover your freckles. We'll do that when I come back from feeding the animals."

"Can I come?"

"No. It's raining out, and I don't want you to catch a chill. If you'd like, there is food in the kitchen. Please help yourself. But stay away from windows and don't answer the door."

Izuku smiles and says, "I think I'll be alright. Thank you, Yami."

He takes Tokoyami up on the offer of food and finds his way to the kitchen, grabbing some bread and jerky. He knows Tokoyami told him to stay away from the windows, but Izuku couldn't help look out the kitchen one that showed the back. He sees Tokoyami coming out of the hen house with a basket of eggs. He thought the image looked adorable despite Tokoyami's seemingly dark and gothic lifestyle of magic. Izuku lets out a gasp when Tokoyami slips in the mud but doesn't fall. At least it wasn't raining hard.

Continuing to rip at the jerky, Izuku keeps his focus on Tokoyami, who now is on a milking stool milking the brown cow. He wonders how Tokoyami can live here all by himself without the company of a friend or family. Too bad Tokoyami won't come with him back to the camp. They could use a skilled herbalist like Tokoyami helping them. He didn't get a chance to mention it but when they were in bed last night, Tokoyami unknowingly embraced him like a lover would. It had woken him up with the feathers tickling under his chin. Though the only bird feature Tokoyami has is the head, when he sleeps, his light snores come out with purring chirps. Izuku thought it was so damn cute that he stayed awake just to listen to it. He knows that Tokoyami is attracted to him and Izuku is flattered. He's never had a solid relationship but looking at Tokoyami now and all that the healer has done for him, Izuku is thinking that maybe it's time. However, there remains one issue; Tokoyami will not leave the tavern and Izuku can't stay here with him. That realization made him lose his appetite.

Then, he sees two Patrol Officers approaching Tokoyami, who is holding the milk can. Izuku knows he's supposed to stay out of sight but he can't. He watches the Patrol Officers as they tower over Tokoyami, purposefully looking down on him. They're talking, but Izuku can't hear over the rain. There's a struggle as one of the officers tries to take the milk can but Tokoyami grasps onto it. The other nudges Tokoyami away with his boot. Tokoyami lands in the mud and the Patrol Officers walk off, laughing, with the milk can. Izuku wants to rush out there but understands he can't. He can't afford to get caught. Luckily, Tokoyami gets up, appears uninjured, and comes back to the house.

"Tokoyami! Are you okay? I saw what happened!"

"I'm alright," he takes off the wet cloak and muddy boots. "I'm surprised I got off that easy. We're not supposed to deny the Patrol Officers anything. I have another milk can in the cellar."

"But it's not fair," Izuku tells him. "No one deserves to be treated that way. I need to get back to the camp soon, so I can stop this kind of behavior!" He clenches his fists at how helpless he felt while watching Tokoyami get bullied like that. He wants the man to come with him, and he'll have to try and convince Tokoyami.

"You're not ready for travel yet," Tokoyami tells him. "I don't deem you well enough to leave."

"You don't have to keep saying that to keep me here with you,"

Tokoyami gives him a bizarre look. "What? Are you suggesting that I'm lying to you to keep you here? Never! I'm doing this because I am concerned about your health! If something happens to you, then we're all doomed!"

"All the more reason for you to come with me, to keep me in line and to care for me," he smiles happily. "I am your future king, and, I can COMMAND you to come with me!"

Tokoyami's eyes widen. "You wouldn't!"

Izuku places his fingers under Tokoyami's beak and tilts his head up. "I would," and he plants a kiss on the tip of the beak.

**TBC**


	5. Danger Lurks

*****Hiya! I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe!**

*****Here is the next chapter, and I know I'm a little late in updating! Much has been going on!**

*****Thank you for the continuous support, comments, emails, and kudos!**

*****Warnings: Mild language, fluff and romance, use of a spirit board, summoning of spirits, subtle mentions of a sexual nature, humor, cliffhanger**

*****Please, read on and enjoy! Also, I sort of made up the spiritual stuff, so, just take it as adding fun and tension to the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Danger Lurks**

Tokoyami doesn't move after Izuku plants that chaste kiss upon the tip of his beak. He stands there, dumbfounded, as Izuku waves a hand in front of his face. It had been so long since he'd last felt the touch of another's lips anywhere on him. Tokoyami should be shocked that Izuku is trying to guilt him into coming by commanding him as the future king rather than the surprise kiss. Izuku has been nothing but kind and considerate the whole time he's been here. With the company of another and someone he liked, Tokoyami even questioned himself if he was lying to keep Izuku here simply because he was lonely. Yes, there were always people in his tavern, but they were patrons, not family or lovers.

He touches the tip of his beak where the kiss just was and, submitting himself to his emotions falls into Izuku's arms. With the state of the country, the uncertainty of the future, and even something small like the bullying of the officers, Tokoyami craved the stability of having another person with him. He almost melts into Izuku's arms when the other embraced him back. Tokoyami likes how Izuku's body feels similar to Shoji's; a strong build with hard muscles.

'This is so foolish of me,' Tokoyami thinks to himself. 'I need to stop this...he will be gone soon...and I can't go with him. But I don't want him to leave!'

"Are you saying without words that you'll come with me?" Izuku asks him.

"I can't," Tokoyami tells him again. "I must stay here," he doesn't lift his head to look at Izuku but rests his cheek against the comfort of a beating heart. "And, if you are a good king like All Might, then you will not command me to do something that I can't do,"

"...can't or won't'?" Izuku asks to clarify.

"Won't," Tokoyami answers. "You are needed out there, and as much as I would like for you to stay with me, it's selfish. Our kingdom needs you,"

"You need me too,"

"I am only one person. I do not equal to the thousands that are depending on you winning the revolution."

Izuku rests his chin on Tokoyami's head, thinking for a moment. "I'll stay one more night. I can have my wound taken care of at the base camp. I think I've survived the worst of it,"

"Yes, I know you must go. At least let me help you escape with your disguise," he finally looks up at Izuku. "Many villagers fall asleep on oyster night here and leave in the morning. You can leave with them, and no one should notice you."

"What if I come back for you after all this is over?" Izuku asks. "Will you come with me then?"

"…I'm not sure. So much is still uncertain."

Izuku sighs. "I understand,"

Tokoyami pulls away, keeping his head down while clearing his throat and says, "Let's get you in disguise, then. We have a lot of cooking to do."

* * *

After he cleans Izuku's wound, they set to changing Izuku's appearance. Tokoyami preferred Izuku's green hair and freckles over the common shade of black and empty cheeks. The one feature Tokoyami didn't think of what Izuku's green eyes. While not particularly rare to see, they may still draw attention. Searching through his many items, some of his own and some left behind by others, he finds a pair of rounded black spectacles. He tells Izuku to put and keep them on to hide his eyes. Izuku does so without complaint, checking himself over in Tokoyami's mirror. To disguise Izuku further, Tokoyami uses an oil mixture of his own making to slick the other's hair back against the scalp. It stays that way for a moment, then poofs back out into a mess of curls. Izuku chuckles and Tokoyami huffs. He returns with a bandana, which used to belong to Shoji, and ties it around Izuku's head. To hide the rope marks on Izuku's neck, Tokoyami ties a bunch of lace and tucks it into the front of the shirt.

"I look like an age-old pirate," Izuku tells him.

"It would help your disguise if you talk like one," Tokoyami suggests with a smirk. "Only if you know how to. Perhaps, in this case, less is more."

Izuku nods. "Yeah, I agree," he pets Dark Shadow when the cat hops into his lap. "Hey, I think he likes me!"

"Dark Shadow. Do not be a nuisance."

"Oh, he's fine! I love animals!"

"That is good to know. By the way, I've thought of your backstory should anyone ask. You are a traveler passing through but have no coins; so, you are working tonight to pay for shelter for the evening and then will be on your way tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I can remember that!"

"No one should need to know more than that. So, do you feel up to helping me, or would you prefer to rest?"

"I want to help you! I need to build up my strength anyway if I'm going to be traveling back to my base."

* * *

Together in the kitchen, they cooked and baked for the evening ahead. Tokoyami had to give Izuku instructions often but the future king learned quickly. He gave Izuku some of the easier jobs such as peeling potatoes and carrots. Izuku could also knead bread perfectly for a first-timer, and Tokoyami was impressed. Izuku told him, many times throughout the day, that he was a wonderful teacher. The comment keeps Tokoyami feeling bashful. He relished in the company of having another person in the kitchen with him.

"Hey, Tokoyami? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Um...before we open the tavern...do you think you could...use your magic again?"

Tokoyami stops flouring the bread to look at Izuku. "My magic? What for?"

"I know you can't really see the future, but the magic and the spirits can give you some hints, right?" Izuku blushes lightly. "I just want...I don't know. I guess I just want a little more guidance in the days to come. I've never met someone like you, with magic powers and healing abilities that tie in with it…"

Tokoyami wipes his flour-covered hands on his apron. "I will do as you ask," he says. "The spirits of nature and the other side are more for guidance in life, as you mentioned. I can perform four different types of magic that can help guide you, but it depends on what type of information you would like to know."

"W-Well, what are they?" Izuku wipes his sweaty brow with the back of his arm, leaving a stripe of white flour.

Tokoyami smiles softly and removes his apron to wipe away the flour from the forehead. "I can't tell you that until you tell me what you want to know."

Izuku grins sheepishly as Tokoyami cleans his face. "Ah, well, it's a bit embarrassing...but I want to...um...I want to ask the spirits what my chances are of the revolution ending in our favor. As in, do we win back the kingdom."

Tokoyami's soft expression became grim. "Izuku...the spirits cannot predict such things,"

"But you said they can offer guidance, right? Maybe they know something that can help us win! That's what I'm really looking for; a little bit of guidance from a higher power. You will help me with this, right?"

Tokoyami sighs. "Yes. I have a few incantations that can offer some assistance," he says. "But you need to decide which one you'd prefer."

Izuku tilts his head in thought. "Hmm...does one give a better answer than the other?"

"No. The choice of technique helps decide your fate. Now then, we can do the cards again; that is one option. The second is my crystals. The third is the spirit board. And the fourth is," he stops with a blush hidden under his feathers. "Much too powerful." The fourth was more than just 'powerful.' He only performed it once, for Shoji, because they were lovers, and it foretold the man's death. If only Shoji had listened and heeded his warning, perhaps the man would still be here today.

"Would the fourth give me a better answer?" Izuku asks him.

Tokoyami, out of pure embarrassment, chooses to lie. "No. It will offer the same reading. Some techniques may add one or two things differently from the other, but they can never be certain. The spirits will speak what they want to, and nothing more. So, which would you prefer out of the three?"

Izuku grins and asks, "I really want to know what the fourth one entails."

"I'm not going to help you!" Tokoyami crosses his arms in defiance and spins on his heels.

"Wah!? No! No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Yami! I won't push for you to tell if you don't want to!"

Tokoyami turns back to him. "Thank you, Izuku. I appreciate that,"

It's Izuku's turn to spin on his heel and go back to kneading the bread, though he can't help but speak his mind. "From what I know about your kind, and I'm going to use the term 'witch' just for this moment; witches are known for their provocative dances and chants of magic while naked around a massive bonfire or under the light of a full moon calling for the 'evil spirits' to awaken and torment those they seek to destroy,"

Tokoyami's shoulders tense.

"I don't actually believe that," he says. "But seeing your reaction to the 'fourth technique,' of which you refuse to tell me about, I can only assume it is something of a...sexual nature?"

"...if you continue to speak about the fourth technique...I have a rolling pin nearby that is very useful for knocking someone senseless,"

Izuku laughs and says, "Fair enough! We'll do the spirit board!"

* * *

Leaving Izuku to clean up the kitchen, Tokoyami goes to his bedroom to begin setting up the spirit board. He closes the curtains so no one could see in and lights numerous candles. In the center of the floor, he lays out his purple and black tapestry depicting embroidered spiritual rituals in various stages of time. It had been passed down in his family on his mother's side for generations and holds not only her power but the power of those who came before her. Tokoyami rests his hands on the fabric, closing his eyes and picturing his mother when she showed it to him for the first time.

'Mother...spirits of past and present...I must ask for you to lend me your knowledge and power this day.'

Tokoyami looks up when he hears Izuku enter. The future king observes the room with curiosity, probably noting all the candles. Then, the green eyes settle on the center of the floor.

"Is that the spirit board?" Izuku asks, coming to sit on the floor with Tokoyami. The board appears to be made of wood with letters and numbers printed on it. It looked ancient due to the fading letters and the worn edges of the wood.

"It is," Tokoyami says and lifts the hood of his cloak. "Before we begin, I want you to touch the board with only your fingertips, and tell me what you feel,"

Izuku hesitates for a moment, then carefully places his fingertips on the center of the board, just as Tokoyami instructed. At first, he doesn't feel anything other than smooth wood. Trying to feel for something, Izuku caresses the surface of the board, tracing a few random letters, and that's when he felt a twitch of energy ripple through his hand and up his arm. Suddenly, Izuku knew that they were no longer alone in the room together. He could sense the presence of another...of someone...or something.

"Do not be frightened," Tokoyami tells him. "The spirits have something important to say to you,"

"How do you know that?"

"They responded quickly," Tokoyami says. "Now then, shall we continue?"

"What's that in our hand?"

"It's part of the spirit board," Tokoyami tells him. "Some call it a planchette."

Izuku studies the small piece of triangular wood with a hole in the upper center of the point. To him, the shape looked like a spade on a deck of cards. Tokoyami places it in the center of the board.

"Place two fingers very lightly on its surface," Tokoyami tells Izuku, showing him first how it's done using his fore and middle finger.

Izuku swallows the lump in his throat and mirrors Tokoyami's fingers. He has heard of spirit boards but has never seen, much less used one before. At this point in the revolution, Izuku would take any type of knowledge and guidance to help him and All Might succeed. Tokoyami is a person he can trust, knowing the man will not lead him astray or try to curse him. While the ambiance of the room was a little much for Izuku's liking, the presence he felt in the room gave him the eerie feeling of being watched, mainly from the shadows.

"Again, do not be afraid. There are only good spirits here," Tokoyami assures him. "Now, this is what you are to do; first, we will greet the spirits, thank them for their presence, and then ask the questions. Do you understand?"

Izuku gives a curt nod. "Yes."

"The spirits will spell out their answers on this board. No matter what, do NOT remove your fingers, or the spirits will leave. Are you ready?"

"I am."

Tokoyami closes his eyes but tells Izuku to keep his eyes open. "Welcome, spirits; we thank you for gracing us with your presence and wisdom this day,"

Izuku stares at the planchette, waiting for it to move.

"I sit here with Izuku Midoriya, the future heir to the throne. He seeks your wisdom and answers…."

"Tokoyami?" Izuku whispers his name when the man falls silent, almost like he is in a trance.

"They ask for only 'yes' or 'no' questions," Tokoyami tells him. "Begin asking what it is you wish to know,"

'What I wish to know?' Izuku hadn't thought out which questions he wanted to ask for he had dozens. He supposed the first question to ask, which was the first to come to mind, was about All Might, the Good King.

"Spirits...will our Good King survive this revolution?" Izuku gasps softly when the planchette moves on its own, slowly at first, then points to the word, 'no.' Izuku's shoulders drooped even though he knew the answer already but hoped for something different.

"I'm sorry," Tokoyami says to him.

"It's alright," Izuku uses his free hand to wipe away his tears. "Um...spirits...will I be a good ruler?" The planchette circles around and once again points to 'no'. Izuku becomes discouraged, but Tokoyami tells him to ask the question again, but in a different way. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

Tokoyami smiles and asks, "Spirits, will Izuku be a GREAT king?" The planchette moves and points to 'yes'. Tokoyami's heart flutters when his own smile is met with Izuku's. The man's eyes and emotions completely changed, beaming with happiness. "I already knew that answer as well," He likes the little flush on Izuku's cheeks.

"Th-thanks. Um, spirits? Will there be more bloodshed in the days to come?"

It circles the board and points to 'yes.'

"Is it going to be bad?" Izuku asks.

Again, it points to 'yes.'

Izuku gives Tokoyami a worried expression. "I'm afraid to ask any more,"

"Allow me," Tokoyami takes over with the questions. "Spirits, will the damages be on our side?" The planchette only moves side to side before returning to the middle. "That usually means they are unsure, or it could mean both sides will suffer more bloodshed."

Izuku can't help but jump in and asks, "Spirits, is there anything I can do to lessen the loss of life in battle?" It points to 'no.' "Damn it!"

"Izuku-"

"Spirits, will we win against the Regent?" Izuku clenches his eyes shut as the planchette points to the word 'farewell'.

"Izuku, that only means the spirits have left," Tokoyami reaches his hand out to place on his shoulder. "This could mean a number of things. They don't always have the answers, but part of my talent is that I can help interoperate what they are trying to say,"

Izuku looks at him and asks, "What can you tell me?"

"They already said that you will be a great king. To me, that means you have already won," he says. "However, there is a chance their answer was rhetorical, as in, if you were to become a king, you would be a great one."

Izuku hangs his head in his hands. "Then…the mention of bloodshed…that can't be a good sign, right?"

Tokoyami doesn't like how Izuku sounds defeated. He'll try to lift his mood. "Izuku, I don't doubt that you will be the winner, and everything will return to the way it used to be. I have faith in you."

Izuku lifts his head. "You really think so?"

"Yes. The spirits mentioned you will be a great king, and they came right away the moment I called. They had something important to tell you, and, I think it should be viewed as a good thing; their knowledge is going to work in our favor."

"Yeah, you're right! But, I just realized, they left before I could ask them for guidance or tips. Can we call them back?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time," Tokoyami tells him. "We need to open the tavern."

"Oh, right. We'll try again later. Thank you, Yami, for all your help!" He takes Tokoyami's hand and kisses the top of it.

Tokoyami's feathers fluff out and he blushes, pulling his hand away. "S-Stop that!"

Izuku just chuckles while wiping away a few stray tears.

* * *

When it came time to open the tavern, villagers were already lined up at the door. Tokoyami made sure to have put the wooden sign up announcing the fresh oysters. The patrons pile in, taking tables and ordering ale and wine before oysters. Tokoyami remained at the bar, filling up cups with the orders while directing Izuku to the right tables. Izuku couldn't balance a tray very well, so Tokoyami told him to gather two mugs in each hand instead and take more than one trip. Tokoyami himself left the bar a few times to bring out orders of bread and oysters to the patrons. When he returned to the bar and Izuku came up to have the cups refilled, Tokoyami leans over and whispers,

"Should Overhaul or the other Patrol Officers come in, I want you to stay away from them and keep to your regular floor duties. I'll handle the officers."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Please, no matter what happens, I don't want you to interfere," Tokoyami's tone turns serious. "You are to stay out of it. We cannot risk you getting caught."

"I'm not going to sit back and let them bully you again," Izuku tells him.

"I can handle myself quite well,"

"Yami-"

"I said to stay out of it, and I mean that,"

Izuku sighs. "Fine. Refills these."

Tokoyami felt guilty when he heard the annoyed tone in Izuku's normally soft voice. However, it's probably best that Izuku feels that way so maybe he is less likely to interfere should something happen. And maybe, it won't be as hard to watch Izuku leave tomorrow morning.

No doubt the officers will make an appearance soon knowing so many villagers are present. It was only a matter of time before they came; and, sure enough, two officers enter, neither of them wiping their muddy boots. The crowd stops to stare at them, the same as before, with uncertainty and fear on their faces. From behind the two officers comes Overhaul, who, unlike the other two, wipes his boots. Tokoyami swallows hard, glancing over at Izuku standing at a corner table with a bowl of oysters. He wasn't expecting Overhaul to come. The other officers are less likely to notice or care, that another person is serving. Izuku is watching the officers with everyone else. The two officers sit at a table while Overhaul takes a seat at the bar.

"Good evening, sir," Tokoyami greets him, keeping his voice as even as he can, "What can I get for you?"

"A cup of your elderflower wine,"

Tokoyami gets a fresh cup and wipes it clean before filling it to the top. "Would you like to have some oysters? I also have cabbage soup and fresh bread?"

"Just the wine," Overhaul takes the cup and turns in the stool to watch the room. He waves his gloved hand, telling the people to continue with their meals.

Tokoyami looks at Izuku who is still taking orders. Tokoyami wanted to shout 'don't' when Izuku approaches the two Patrol Officers. He holds his breath. Those two men are the ones who assaulted him today and took the milk can. Silently, he begs Izuku repeatedly not to do or say anything to raise suspicion. Luckily, Izuku only asks them what they would like to eat. Tokoyami carefully lets out the breath he was holding.

"I thought you said you didn't have anyone working for you," Overhaul looks at Tokoyami over his shoulder.

Tokoyami nods. "It's true, I don't. However, that man is a traveler and does not have money for a room. He offered to work for the night in exchange for shelter. As I said, I never turn anyone away."

"Part of my duty is to look for strangers," Overhaul tells him. "If this man is a traveler, then I need to speak to him. Surely, you wouldn't mind?"

Inside, Tokoyami is screaming, but his outside demeanor remains stoic. "No. You may go ahead and speak with him." 'Please, Izuku, don't say anything to give yourself away!' Tokoyami can't help but watch as Overhaul approaches the disguised Izuku.

When Izuku sees Overhaul walking towards him, he uses the darkness of the glasses to steal a quick glance at Tokoyami. Izuku has no desire to say anything that would give his identity away and upset Tokoyami. The other man must be nervous. In truth, Izuku was a little nervous as well even though he had a backstory to tell the man.

"You are a stranger in this village?" Overhaul asks.

Izuku changes the tone of his voice. "Yeah. Just passin' through."

"Where are you headed?"

"Wherever the road takes me," Izuku answers, deciding that playing the role of a free-spirited traveler might get Overhaul off his back. "Big world out there,"

Overhaul stares at him, sliding a finger under his plague mask to scratch an itch. "Have you met many people on your travels? Surely, you've noticed there is a war happening. It's not safe to travel alone,"

"If I hear cannons or guns, I go the other way," Izuku says. "I'm not a fighter,"

"Hm. A strong young man like you is wasted traveling the world. There is a war, and yet you want to wander aimlessly through the country?"

Izuku furrows his brows a bit. "I made my choice to wander freely. I have to help the tavern owner now, or I won't get shelter. If you'll excuse me,"

"Yes, of course. But, before you continue with your work, I have one more question. Have you seen a man with green hair and eyes?"

"Nope. I would remember if I saw someone green like that," Izuku answers. "I meet lots of folks, but none ever green. My eyes are green, though," Izuku lifts the glasses to show Overhaul. He figures if he reveals only his eyes to Overhaul, the Patrol Officer will take it as a sign of honesty. "Just like my mothers',"

"I see. Why do you wear shades inside?"

'Why? Um, think, Izuku, think!' "I'm outside a lot. Don't like the sun in my eyes," 'Whew! Close call!' "It's sort of a habit to keep them on."

"Then you'll be on your way tomorrow?"

"Yup. Up and out. I always look for a village lantern when I travel the roads,"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"They lead to inns and taverns," Izuku says. "That's how I found this place. I saw the lantern."

Overhaul is silent for a moment, then says, "Sorry to disturb you. Just doing my job."

"Of course."

Overhaul goes back to the bar and takes his seat, ignoring the offer for another drink. He taps his temple in thought, takes off his mask, and slowly sips his wine. He doesn't have to look at the 'traveler' to know that the man is not who he claims to be. Overhaul glances up at Tokoyami, the quiet tavern owner, who, so far, has been accommodating and honest. Except now, Overhaul has a different view of this Fumikage Tokoyami. Fumikage didn't give the man away; the traveler did that for them. There was one fatal flaw in the traveler's story, Overhaul noticed, and he plans to present that mistake to the man himself. While he cannot be certain the traveler is Izuku Midoriya, the man is no doubt suspicious. True, he could be a random traveler, or perhaps some criminal trying to escape capture. But Overhaul can't leave any stone unturned. He must find Izuku Midoriya.

Glancing at Tokoyami, Overhaul wonders if he should force the tavern owner to fess up and tell what he knows. However, Overhaul doesn't want to risk the chance of Tokoyami being tortured for being naively innocent. He has no proof that Tokoyami is involved with any type of treason. Yet. So, the moment he sees Tokoyami leave the bar to go into the kitchen, Overhaul swiftly seeks out the traveler, who just finished handing out another round of drinks. The traveler nearly bumps into him.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't see you there," Izuku says.

Overhaul, with his plague mask back on the lower half of his face, leans in to whisper in the man's ear. "What are you trying to hide, stranger?"

Izuku leans away from him. "I'm sorry?"

"You didn't arrive today," Overhaul starts, "You did not see a village lantern lighting your way. Now, you may be asking yourself 'how do I know that'? And the answer is simple," he holds out his right hand, palm up. "I was patrolling all night long. I passed this tavern many, many times, and never ONCE did I see the lantern lit on the porch."

Izuku's eyes slowly widen behind the glasses. His lips pinch tight and he grinds his teeth.

"So, why don't you tell me who you REALLY are, or shall I get the tavern owner to tell me instead?"

**TBC**


	6. Protection

*****Sorry for the late update! Things are a little hectic with everything that is going on with the world right now! I've been working from home and somehow twice as busy!**

*****Thanks again for the continued support and comments!**

*****Warnings: Drinking, Bakugo's foul language, fluff, magic**

*****Please read and enjoy!**

*****Hope everyone is staying safe!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Protection**

'He's found me out, but, he hasn't accused me of being Izuku yet. As an officer, it's his duty to hunt down thieves and criminals. I can still keep him from learning who I really am!' "Okay, so you caught me in a lie,"

"That's quite the lie," Overhaul says. "People only lie if they have something to hide,"

"Doesn't everyone have something to hide?" Izuku counters. "No one is perfect,"

"…no. I suppose not."

Izuku had an idea. It was a gamble, but it would ensure Tokoyami's safety as well as possibly getting Overhaul to leave the village. He'll just have to persuade him. "Hey, I'm guessing you're a pretty private guy too,"

"Perhaps."

"Are you going to arrest me for one lie?"

"Do you feel like you should be arrested?"

Izuku shakes his head. "No, but since you've caught me in a lie, I might as well fess up to another." He leans in a bit more to whisper to Overhaul. "I'm going to a place called, The Safe Haven. I leave tomorrow, which is where I was going before stopping here. Have you heard of it?"

Overhaul narrows his eyes and moves away from the man slightly. "I have not."

"I don't know exactly what it is, but I heard rumors. A group of outlaws that take in men like me. Only rumors, of course. Why don't you come with me tomorrow?"

"If I were to come with you, I will bring some men and this…Safe Haven…as you call it, will be dealt with to the highest order of the law. Why give up a place such as that to someone like me?"

'I need to think and speak like a traitor and criminal. If I can get Overhaul's men to my base, Kacchan and the others can easily take them down! Capturing a high ranking officer like him will give us a foothold in negotiations.' "As I said, I have secrets. If I give you what you want, I'll want something in return. I don't owe the world anything, but I would like some gold."

"Gold. Of course. Typical thief." Overhaul chuckles softly. "Very well then, Stranger. Tomorrow at dawn, we leave for this 'Safe Haven.' But, there are two things," he holds up to gloved fingers. "One, my men will patrol this tavern all night, so don't think about sneaking away. And two, should I learn that you have tricked or betrayed us, I will slit your throat and leave you to die on the road. Understood?"

"Yeah. But you need to keep your end of the bargain as well. I want that gold."

"I have much to spare,"

'Sure you do, from all the damn high taxes The Regent is forcing on our people,' Izuku says to himself.

"Tomorrow morning then. At dawn."

"At dawn."

Izuku was unaware of the breath he was holding in as he watches Overhaul leave the tavern, signaling his men to follow. Izuku goes to the bar to tell Tokoyami of his plan but is greeted with a solid death glare and sneering beak.

"What would you have done?" Izuku asks with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"You're gambling with your very life, you fool!" Tokoyami says through clenched teeth.

Izuku sighs and replies, "Look, I need to get back to the base. Overhaul is already suspicious of me, and I won't let anything happen to you because of me."

"Izuku-"

"Once I get him to the base, we can take him down! They're waiting for me, Yami. They are never going to leave you alone. Let me do this,"

Tokoyami looks away from him, knowing that Izuku had a point even if he didn't agree with it. In truth, he didn't have any other plan. Izuku's is the only one that could work. But, the plan is dangerous. He feels Izuku's hand on his crossed arms.

"Hey, I'll be alright. Once it's over, I'll come back for you."

"I already told you, I'm not leaving my tavern,"

"…Then I'll come to visit."

Tokoyami casts his eyes downward. "…Alright. You must do whatever is necessary to save our country,"

Izuku smiles. "Thank you, Yami."

* * *

Outside the tavern, Overhaul briefs his men on what the 'Stranger' told him about the Safe Haven place. However, he isn't entirely convinced that the Stranger is someone they can fully trust. He's never been the type to trust easily anyway. Yet this is too good of an opportunity to miss if the Stranger is telling the truth. In the end, all people are greedy and downright filthy in body and life. While one of the officers is talking, Overhaul leans back to glance through the tavern window. He sees the Stranger talking to Fumikage Tokoyami, and touching as if they were friends. Or perhaps they are more than that. The look on Tokoyami's face is one of concern as the Stranger speaks to him. Overhaul narrows his eyes and then returns to his men.

"Change of plans,"

"What do you mean, boss?"

"I want one of you to stay behind after we follow the Stranger. Once we are out of the village, I want you to arrest the tavern owner,"

"Why?"

"Find a reason to arrest him and lock him up. We're going to use him as collateral in case the Stranger decides to turn on us. Don't let any harm come to the tavern owner, and do not let him out of your sight once he is in jail. Understood?"

* * *

That night, after the tavern closed, Tokoyami gave Izuku one of the bedrooms upstairs. He unlocks the door and opens it to let Izuku inside. "Let me know if you need anything," he says softly.

"You here with me," Izuku states.

"No. I'm sure they are patrolling the place. We can't let them see through our fabrications,"

"But we're not going to see each other for a long time," Izuku tells him.

Tokoyami holds up his hand. "Please, do not make this harder for me than it already is," he gives Izuku the key to the room. "I will retire to my bed now. Do not follow me. I will see you off tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"…goodnight, Yami."

Just as Tokoyami turns away, Izuku grabs him in a tight embrace. Tokoyami growls at him, trying to push out of Izuku's hold but the other was much too strong. Eventually, he gives in and leans into the embrace.

"I can't leave knowing you're cross with me," Izuku says.

"I'm not cross…just worried about your safety."

"Don't worry, I promise everything will be alright. I want to kiss you…like give you a good kiss…but I'm not sure I can with the beak," Izuku says, flushing softly. "How did…you and Shoji kiss?"

"…his mouth was elongated like my beak, so it worked out. But…nuzzling would be the best option. That is, if you want to?"

"Like this?" Izuku smiles and presses his forehead against Tokoyami's, nuzzling the black feathers. He was delighted when Tokoyami nuzzled back. Izuku kisses the tip of Tokoyami's beak, making the smaller male's feather fluff out. "Goodnight, Yami."

"…goodnight, Izuku."

* * *

Despite making wine and ale for a living, Tokoyami rarely ever drinks. But tonight, he opened an old bottle of elderflower wine, sitting in front of the fireplace in his room and staring at the flames, lost in thought. The more he drank, the more he wanted Izuku to come down from the bedroom and into his. However, as the night went on, Izuku never came. That was for the best. With the bottle half empty, Tokoyami's hazy mind begins to wander. Dark Shadow rubs up against him with deep purrs and he scratches behind the cat's ears.

"What if this all goes horribly wrong, Dark Shadow?"

'Make him a charm and bless it to keep him safe,'

Tokoyami's eyes widened. Did Dark Shadow just talk? No. That's impossible. Animals can't talk. He looks at the bottle of elderflower wine, then back at the cat, who is staring at him with slowly blinking yellow eyes and lazy tail.

"A charm would be helpful,"

'It's better than nothing!' Dark Shadow says again.

Tokoyami shakes his head. "I'm imagining things! That's just my own thoughts and the wine combined. But I can make a charm for him." Tokoyami continues to drink the wine while looking through his mother's spellbooks, searching for the best protection charm formula. By the end of the cup, he finds the right one.

With the wine numbing his caution and judgment, Tokoyami takes a lantern and goes out back to his herb garden. He picks some rosemary, then walks to the stables to get some hair from the cow's tail. "This will ensure his safe return," Tokoyami says while going back inside, all the time unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the shadows.

Back in his room, and finishing the last bit of wine, Tokoyami finishes the small charm. He's tied four of his feathers to the sprig of rosemary, blessing each one with strength, wisdom, luck, and courage. The sprig of rosemary will help ensure a safe journey.

* * *

Tokoyami didn't even realize that he had remained awake all night, and now it was just about dawn. Izuku would be leaving soon, and Overhaul will be arriving. He hears Izuku moving around upstairs. With the charm in his hand, Tokoyami goes up and knocks on the door. It opens.

"Hey, Yami," Izuku greets him with a bright smile.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"As well as I could. What's this?" Izuku asks when Tokoyami hands him an item.

"It's a protection charm," Tokoyami explains what each bit means. "Please carry this with you the whole time. It's been blessed by myself and the spirits. It will see you safe."

Izuku studies the charm for a moment then places it in his pouch. "Thank you for this, Yami! I'm sure it will help me! I will need my pistol back, though."

"Of course," Tokoyami helps Izuku pack and returns the pistol. "I remember the first night you came here…you were soaked to the bone and wounded. Be sure to keep that arrow wound clean and bandaged."

"I will," Izuku leans in to kiss the beak but they are interrupted by a knocking at the door. "That would be the officers."

"Farewell, and be safe," Tokoyami says, wishing he could embrace Izuku one last time but couldn't because Overhaul and his men let themselves in.

"Time to go, Stranger," Overhaul says calmly. "Barkeep, your gratitude is appreciated."

Tokoyami swallows and replies, "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you for bed and board!" Izuku says to Tokoyami, trying to make it sound friendly and casual rather than gloomy. He doesn't want to leave the other behind. 'I will be back for you! I swear it!'

"You're most welcome. Everyone, please take care on your journey."

Tokoyami remains standing in the middle of the tavern after the door closes and hears the officers and Izuku heading off. Exhausted both mentally and physically, Tokoyami goes to his room to collapse on the bed. He feels tears sting the corners of his eyes but quickly dries them with the pillow. Dark Shadow comes up to knead on his lower back, purring and circling before settling.

'Typical cat,' Tokoyami says and then lets his mind wander to thoughts and images of Izuku. They may have only known each other for a few days, and Tokoyami didn't think there would be anyone after Shoji, and yet his feelings point to his love for Izuku. 'Maybe it wasn't just my loneliness…I guess it was more than that.'

Tokoyami didn't know when he had fallen asleep but wakes up to knocking at his tavern door. He had a sickening feeling that something bad was about to happen and that it wasn't just delivery of oysters. The banging continues, loud and fierce, which confirms his suspicions. Holding his breath, Tokoyami opens the door to see two of Overhaul's Patrol Officers standing there. In fact, they were the ones who stole the can of milk the other night.

Finding his voice, Tokoyami asks, as calmly as he can, "May I help you, gentlemen?" His eyes glance around them to see a wooden cage on wheels and the villagers gathered around, murmuring or covering their mouths. Tokoyami's heart begins to beat faster in his chest. His palms become sweaty and there's a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach. One of the officers, smirking, unrolls a document.

"Fumikage Tokoyami, this is the warrant for your arrest on the suspicion of witchcraft and high treason to the king."

* * *

'We're almost there,' Izuku can hardly contain his excitement. So far, the plan has worked! Overhaul and the four other officers will be captured, thus helping to put the war on hold. "Shouldn't be much farther now," Izuku says. "Word is we're supposed to look for 'trees heavy with vines.' You guys see any?" Of course, Izuku knows right where it is and continues to lead them there.

"Heavy with vines?" Overhaul repeats. "Are you certain it is vines and not ivy? Vines aren't common in this area,"

"Don't know. That's what I was told," he lies. "I guess keep looking for anything that has a lot of green things hanging down. Maybe a weeping willow?"

"Hey, boss, what's that over there?" One of the officers points their musket towards a gathering of green vines to the far right.

"That must be it," Overhaul says. "Let's go, men."

Izuku bites his bottom lip, trying to keep from shouting out the secret message to let the others know that it's him. There is always someone on watch duty, and no doubt they've seen them already. Someone will let Kacchan know. As they get closer, Izuku glances in the treetops to see movement. He knew right where to look. His men, his friends, are ready. Now it was safe to call out the secret message.

"IT'S FINE NOW BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Izuku shouts to the trees, startling Overhaul, and the others.

And then, the ambush begins. Shots are fired between Overhaul and the officers as Izuku's men come out of hiding, outnumbering them. Izuku grins when he sees Kacchan strutting through the group, twirling a pistol in his right hand. Kacchan looks at him and says,

"You look dumber than ever, Deku!"

Overhaul turns his attention to the Stranger, looking down at the man from atop the horse. "Deku? Is that your name, Traitor?"

"No. I'm Izuku Midoriya, the true heir and ruler of this kingdom! You and your men will be punished for your crimes under the law!"

Overhaul carefully removes his plague mask and looks around at the Revolutionary soldiers pointing muskets, pistols, and bayonets. With a sigh, he says, "I was right to suspect you of lying,"

"Hey, asshole! You're our prisoners now," Bakugo shouts at him. "I'd be a little more nervous if I were you! We don't take kindly to-"

"I will only address Izuku Midoriya," Overhaul says, ignoring Bakugo.

Izuku narrows his eyes and aims his pistol at Overhaul. "Stand down. We have you surrounded."

"You won't capture me," Overhaul states calmly.

"We just did, loser!" Bakugo shouts again.

"I have something of yours, Izuku. Something important,"

"And what is that?"

Overhaul smirks and answers, "Your friend and lover, Fumikage Tokoyami,"

Izuku's eyes widen and he nearly drops the gun. "W-what? You're mistaken! He is not my friend or lover! He just owns the tavern I stayed in!"

"I'm not believing your lies," Overhaul says. "I'm well aware of your...budding relationship. I even saw him last night gathering the items for that witch charm. I saw how you interacted with him last night at the tavern,"

"...You're lying to me," Izuku says through grit teeth.

"What the hell is he talking about, Deku?" Bakugo questions, growing frustrated and annoyed.

"I suspected you were lying, and I made a backup plan just in case you were to betray us. Low and behold, I was right. So, I had two of my men stay back and as we speak, our little feathered barkeep has been arrested for the crimes of witchcraft and is on his way to the county jail in a prisoner's wagon."

Izuku can't believe it. He doesn't want to believe it, but he also cannot take any chances and assume Overhaul is bluffing. The man knew and saw things Izuku thought they kept hidden.

"Now, if you are as...golden hearted as All Might," he says the name with a hint of disdain. "Then you wouldn't stand by and let your friend or lover face the punishment for witchcraft, would you?"

Izuku can feel his anger building inside of him as Overhaul continues to speak.

"Oh, and I should add, the crime for both witchcraft AND treason is punishable by burning at the stake. Will you send your dear friend to the pyre to die for helping you? Or will you give yourself up to me and save his life with yours?"

"What's to stop us from just killing you here and now, bastard?" Bakugo shouts at Overhaul. "I don't know who the hell you're talking about, but you can't order shit if you're dead!"

"When word of my death or imprisonment reaches the ears of my men, our little bird friend will be put to death without a trial. So, what say you, Izuku Midoriya? It's your choice."

**TBC**


	7. And Winter Begins

*****Hello everyone! Okay, this is the final chapter of Village Lantern! It's one of my sweetest, fluffiest fics I've ever written! Thank you all for reading this story with a rare, but adorable, pairing! It's in my top three fav. Tokoyami pairings!**

*****Thanks again for all your comments, kudos, and support!**

*****Warnings: Mild language, mild mention of violence, character death, mention of animal abuse, mention of witch trials, fluff, humor, subtle hints of lovemaking, happy ending**

*****Please read and review! ^_^ Hope everyone is still staying safe, happy, and healthy! We're all in this together!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: And Winter Begins**

Tokoyami went into the prisoner's wagon without a struggle knowing that it would be useless to try and escape. The officers manhandled him, carrying him like a rag doll and tossed into the wagon like a bail of hay. The door shuts and locks behind him. From the crowd of onlookers, Tokoyami hears someone shout, 'he's never hurt anyone!' Tokoyami looks out at the familiar faces of the villagers, wishing, but not hoping, that they would stand up for him. No one spoke. Eyes were cast downward or backs were turned. Tokoyami grips the bars and hangs his head in defeat. In his heart, he cannot blame them for keeping silent. The people feared for their lives, and those of their families and loved ones. It was easier, and safer, to turn away and keep quiet to avoid punishment.

The officers raided his home, and Tokoyami watched the windows break as his furnishings and clothing were tossed from them. They are looking for signs of his 'witchcraft,' and they will no doubt find all of his mother's things as well as his own. All will be incriminating evidence for his trial if he even gets one. If he does, it wouldn't be fair; he'd be guilty the moment he stepped into the prisoner's box. The screams of a cat brought Tokoyami's attention back to the tavern where he saw one of the officers holding a wiggling potato sack.

'Dark Shadow!'

"I caught the witch's familiar!" The officer says proudly, holding the squirming sack up in one hand and raising a mug with the other.

Tokoyami finally turns his fear into anger and shouts, "Let him go! He is an innocent animal!" The officer responds to him by swinging the sack in the air. "STOP IT!" The force of the swing must have torn open a part of the sack because a flash of black flops out of it and lands on the ground. Dark Shadow was free! "RUN, DARK SHADOW!" Tokoyami shouts to his pet, and the black cat dashes off. 'Thank goodness,' Tokoyami sighs in relief.

Although he is a captive, at least Izuku and Dark Shadow managed to get away. Tokoyami figures that Overhaul must have noticed something between himself and Izuku. So far, the Patrol Officer had been observant and very calculated in his planning. No doubt Overhaul commanded this while he left with Izuku. Soon the wagon would take him to the county jail, away from his village and home, to wallow in a dark cell awaiting death. The Regent holds no mercy or kindness for accused witches and heretics. This may be the very last time he will ever see his home again.

Tokoyami keeps his back to the tavern, unable to watch as he hears the officers tearing it apart, clinking cups and roaring with laughter. The unmistakable smell of his family's elderflower wine, years upon years of hard work and dedication, drifts upon the chilling wind. Tokoyami clenches his eyes shut as the sound of splitting wood tells him that they are smashing his wine barrels. No doubt they are taking the ale for themselves. He heard someone say it was, 'witch wine' and it 'needs to be destroyed'. Funny, he thought sarcastically, that the ale wasn't considered 'witch made' because the officers like it, but the wine is 'evil.'

It was night by the time the officers began stumbling out of the tavern. Tokoyami had lain on his side some time ago, listening to the festivities inside his home, hearing things break and smash. They were robbing him of everything he owned; drinking all the ale, eating all the food; helping themselves to whatever they wanted without a shred of remorse. And then, the nightmare began. At first, Tokoyami wasn't sure he had heard right; but the gasps from the still lingering villagers confirmed his fears. An officer is heard saying, 'let's torch the place!' The world seemed to move slowly as Tokoyami rolled to the bars to watch, eyes wide, as his home went up in flames. The yellow and orange heat licked at the wood and roof, lighting up the dark sky above. Pieces of wood snap and fall in flaming piles. Glass shatters. Snow of ash and embers flutter along with the wind. Soon the roof collapses in on itself. The officers remain merry and drunk on his front lawn. One knocks down the tavern sign. Another throws wine on the flames, making the fire burst with a roar.

Tokoyami is unmoving in the wagon, his eyes never leaving the sight of his house even as it collapses. All of this destruction was just an abuse of power. It wasn't just his house, but a home for the villagers and travelers. It was a safe place for everyone to be; where they can rest their weary legs, share a drink with friends, receive medical care, or rest their heads for the night. Tokoyami knows that he did nothing to warrant such brutality on his home and possessions. These officers destroyed his home because they could, and they have no one to answer to for their injustice. His family home is nothing more than a bonfire now with drunken brutes stumbling around.

Luckily for the house, or what was left of it, the sudden arrival of heavy rain slowly helped to douse the flames. Tokoyami curls up on the floor of the wagon, trembling, but from the heartbreak of losing his home, not the cold.

* * *

Izuku's body is trembling with rage and fury at the ultimatum Overhaul presented to him. They have Tokoyami? There is no reason to not believe what Overhaul says; the man has the cruelty in him to do something like that. The Regent's rule allows law enforcers to not put a witch on trial if someone of high rank, like Overhaul, states otherwise. To get at him, Overhaul would stop at nothing- even if it means taking away an innocent life. He can't let Tokoyami go to the pyre. He promised Tokoyami they would see each other again, that he would visit, and he had a plan to carry Tokoyami away with him, regardless of the other's protests. In a way, he was as greedy as Kacchan to get what he wanted. He's never had such strong feelings for another person, but Tokoyami is different, and he wants the man with him...even if that means digging up the entire tavern and bringing it by cart to the castle!

But, he has to save Tokoyami first.

"Giving me a charm for protection is not witchcraft," Izuku says to Overhaul. Before Overhaul could speak, Bakugo jumps in and adds,

"You're a fucking moron if you think magic and witches exist!" Bakugo smirks and laughs. "That protection charm or whatever won't stop Deku from getting hurt!" He punches Deku in the arm, making the other wince. "See? You're just as ignorant as that sheep of usurper you follow."

Overhaul is silent for a moment, then says, "Whether witchcraft is real or not, my goal is to eliminate everything that is rotten and foul in this world, and that includes heresy and witch accusations. Now, make your choice, Izuku Midoriya. Surrender yourself to me and my men, and Tokoyami goes free. Capture or kill us, then Tokoyami dies. I hate having to repeat myself. Make your choice."

Izuku takes a deep breath, straightens his back, and says, "I'll go with you willingly. But, I have to see Tokoyami first, and I need to see him set free."

Bakugo grabs Izuku's shoulder and whispers harshly in his ear. "You idiot! Either way you choose, you can't win! He'll do whatever he wants to Toto, or whatever his name is, regardless of what you say! We take the chance and kick the shit out of this bastard!"

"No. Tokoyami saved my life, and now I need to save him." He knows Kacchan is right. He's surely walking into a trap, or worse, to his death. Izuku would have to gamble on Overhaul wanting to see the fruits of his labors by presenting the outlaw heretic Izuku Midoriya to the Regent, which would further his status, rank, and probably his purse as well. Chances of him losing his life at this time are slim, but Tokoyami wouldn't be so lucky. 'Luck...that is what I need. I need a stroke of luck,'

"Wise choice," Overhaul says. "Tell your men to stand down while-" they're interrupted by someone in shabby clothes running towards them.

"My lords! A letter!" The young man pants, holding the folded parchment out to Bakugo.

"Where's it from?"

"The capital!"

Izuku, Bakugo, and Overhaul all share the same wide-eyed look.

Bakugo breaks the wax seal and turns his back to read it, his lips curling into a bigger and larger smirk with each line. "Ha! Deku you fucking bastard, you've got the luck of the devil!" He dangles the letter in front of Overhaul. "You see this, stupid-beak-face? THIS is the letter we've ALL been waiting for!"

"Kacchan...what's it say?" Izuku asks in a whisper.

"Your Regent has fallen," Bakugo smirks at Overhaul. "All Might and his army attacked, sieged the castle, and your Regent probably pissed his pants and coward in the corner!"

"...You're lying," Overhaul sneers under his mask.

Izuku takes the letter, reading it over. "It's true...it bears the Regent's signature. We've won! All Might sits on the throne once again!" He hands the paper to one of Overhaul's men who swallowed hard and states that it IS the signature of the Regent as well as his sigil.

Overhaul is frozen in place, his eyes wide in disbelief. He wants to see the paper for himself. He reads it, finding every word to be just as Bakugo said. At the bottom is All Might's signature, The Regents', and one other. A name he recognized and knew very well. The disgusting bastard never signed with his first but last name only; the surname: Shigaraki. 'So...that's how they managed the siege,' Overhaul says, gripping the paper. With the Regent defeated, he really has no legal authority. The villages and cities have the right to overthrow the officers. Prisoners of war and criminals like Tokoyami can be released. And then, there is a sword tip at his throat. Izuku's sword. Slowly, he puts up his hands.

"Tie them up," Izuku commands.

"I say we slaughter them!" Bakugo shouts.

"No. We're not like him and the usurper. We're better than them," Izuku says. "Remove their weapons and armor. Tie them up and put them in one of the carriages. Head to the capital...I'll join you shortly."

"Where are you going?" Bakugo asks. "Oh, to save Toto?"

"Tokoyami," Izuku corrects him, then turns back to Overhaul. "If only your heart and soul were not so twisted with false ideals...you could have been a hero of the realm." He lowers the sword, leaving the rest to his men. "Saddle a horse! I ride out now!"

"But, my lord, rain is coming!" says the young man. "Is that safe?"

"If I ride now, I'll beat the rain. I have no fear," he says with a smile. "I have someone who needs saving."

* * *

The cell was worse than he had imagined; not only cold and damp but filthy and covered in moss and mold. In the corner is a bug-infested pile of old moldy hay, and above it a very thin and narrow window to let it a little light. The rain trickles in, landing on the bed of hay. Tokoyami is forced to sit in the corner opposite of the chamber pot, which is covered in rust and grime. The squeaks of rats join the dripping of water every now and again. He wraps his arms around himself and shivers. How he longs for the warmth of his hearth and home, sitting in bed and reading with Dark Shadow beside him.

The image of a pyre and flames suddenly burn away the happy memory and Tokoyami is left with dread. An ear-piercing cry from the distance fills him with a new kind of fear; the fear of confession through torture. The Regent made it legal to torture criminals, heretics, and witches into confessions of their 'guilt'. Tokoyami always argued that the logic was immoral, brutal, and proved nothing. Anyone would confess to anything just to make the pain and suffering stop. Even if he does have a trial, it won't be a fair one. He is as good as dead.

'I don't know how long I could stand being tortured...but I will attempt my best.'

The promise of that became more evident when he was given a slice of stale bread and a small cup of murky water for breakfast. If this type of diet keeps up before they bring him in for questioning, his body and mind would be too weak to maintain his resolve if torture is brought on the table. If he confesses, he'll die. If he denies it, he'll die.

'Mother...father...I'll be with you soon,' he says and curls up on the floor, folding into himself. 'If only I could see Izuku one more time...but he doesn't know. He might already be dead. Everything is over now,' he says in defeat. 'I've lost not just my home and village, but Izuku and Dark Shadow, and now the kingdom and country. Maybe it is best that I escape this world, so I can at least live in freedom,'

The day passed, and Tokoyami never fell asleep, though he was extremely tired. He just stared at the mossy walls, watching a centipede weave its way through the cracks, a pair of mice mating, and some other bugs he couldn't recognize. Just as he starts to close his eyes, there's a commotion from outside in the hall. Was that...fighting? Tokoyami sits up, listening again. Swords clash; screams of pain. Something was happening.

"TOKOYAMI!"

Tokoyami's heartbeat intensified as he heard the familiar voice of Izuku. Could it be true? Or is this a dream? He rushes to the door, grabs the small window bars, and shouts, "Izuku! I am here!" How had he managed to get back so soon? Where was Overhaul? What had happened? Green eyes on a smiling face appear in front of him.

"You're free now, Yami! I'm here!"

Tokoyami can barely contain himself as the door unlocks and opens. Izuku really was here! Without a word, he launches into Izuku's arms, gripping the other tightly as if his life depended on it, and it did. Izuku's arms were so strong around him, and for a moment, he regretted being on the smaller side of the male race. But that didn't matter. Izuku was back with him, and he was alive.

"I told you I would come back for you," Izuku says. "All is well now. I'll tell you the whole story once I get you out of here and back to the tavern to freshen up."

Tokoyami, relieved that he is now free and escaping death, couldn't hold back his tears. He grips Izuku's shirt, burying his face in the blood-splattered fabric. "There is no tavern," he says. "Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"Overhaul's men...they took the power they wield to destroy and burn it to the ground! My family home is gone now! I have nowhere to go! My life, my business, my FAMILY business, is now nothing more than a pile of ashes, and no phoenix will rise from its ashes to make it anew! They took everything from me! All the elderflower wine- gone. Dark Shadow-"

"Is alive and well," Izuku says. "He found me on the road here."

Tokoyami lets out a sigh of relief. Maybe Dark Shadow really is a magical cat.

"Yami...I know it's heartbreaking to lose your home, but you don't have to live on the streets. You're coming to live with me, in the capital, in the castle."

Tokoyami's eyes and head lift to him. "To...to the castle? Then...then that must mean…?"

Izuku nods and smiles triumphantly. "All Might regained control of the kingdom! The war is over! The Regent has fallen, and Overhaul is now OUR prisoner!"

"Izuku...I...this is the most wondrous news!" He wasn't expecting Izuku to sensually embrace him around the waist. "Izuku?"

"Say you'll come with me?" He asks. "I love you, Yami. I knew I did the moment Overhaul said he took you prisoner. I was going to turn myself in to save you...but then we received the letter of surrender, so I came here instead of going to the capitol. If you're ready...and if you want to…" his voice drops to a soft tone. "Will you come with me?"

"I'm flattered…"

"...but?"

Tokoyami slips out of his arms. "I feel like I should not go with you because...because...well...I have nowhere to go. My home is destroyed. I always told you, I would not leave my home...and I feel like...for me to leave with you now, under these circumstances, it wouldn't be fair to your feelings."

Izuku smiles again and holds out his arms to Tokoyami. "Yami, don't you know? Houses and taverns can be rebuilt. Elderflowers can grow in the capital, I'm sure. I know it won't be the same, but not all is lost."

Tokoyami flings himself into Izuku's arms. "YES! Yes, you are right!"

"But someone else will have to run it," Izuku says. "Because you're staying with me in the capital."

"Izuku…"

"Or, we rebuild the one in your village, and build YOU a new one in the capital, near me."

"I don't know about that," Tokoyami says as Izuku starts to lead him out of the jail. "My family roots are in that village. I should remain there once the tavern is rebuilt,"

Izuku stops and turns to Tokoyami, his face serious. "I don't want you to not be with me," he says. "I think you should start anew. A new tavern built in a safe place with friendly laws. You don't have to hide anymore. We'll salvage what we can from the tavern, and bring it to the capital with us. Please, Yami, I want you by my side. I'm offering you everything you want, just in a different location."

Tokoyami gazes into Izuku's honest green eyes and finds that he cannot resist the other's offer. He does want to be with Izuku and not alone. Maybe it was time to start a new life, make new roots with the person he loves. It would be hard, though, because Izuku would become the king when All Might passes.

"Alright...I'll come with you."

* * *

Izuku and Tokoyami rode to the capitol with Dark Shadow between them. They had to stop to camp for the night. Tokoyami helped Izuku build a fire while Dark Shadow went hunting for mice. The night air was cold, and they shared the bedroll after eating some dried meat. The morning came, and the temperature was a bit warmer than yesterday. They packed camp, found Dark Shadow, and continued on their way.

Tokoyami can't remember the last time he was at the capitol, and when it comes into view from the road, he is shocked by how large it is. He shouldn't be surprised, though. The castle stands tall and square, surrounded by well-built houses and paved with clean roads. Residents hung the country's flags from windows and doorways; everyone was celebrating the return of the Good King and the fall of the Regent. Tokoyami almost wanted to join the merriment in the town square, but he'd rather stay with Izuku and would like to meet All Might.

However, grave news awaited them when they arrived at the castle. One of Izuku's friends, named Katsuki Bakugo, tells them that the Good King, All Might, had passed away in the early hours of the morning. Izuku had broken down and cried with Tokoyami helping to soothe him. After Izuku regained his composure, he left with Bakugo to give his final goodbyes.

Tokoyami sat quietly on a seat in the hall with Dark Shadow purring on his lap. After a long battle for justice and freedom, the Good King got to see the country safe, happy and free before passing. Tokoyami, of course, wished the outcome was different. Izuku had loved the king like a father. On the way here, Izuku spoke endlessly about All Might, and Tokoyami had enjoyed the stories. Now, it is Izuku who will rule the country and kingdom. It's a major responsibility but if anyone can do it, it's Izuku Midoriya. And Izuku loves him.

He looks down at Dark Shadow and thinks, 'I went from a humble tavern owner and herbalist to lover of the new king...talk about rags to riches, hm?'

He strokes the cat's fur, wondering how different his life is going to be now that he is no longer a commoner. The night they camped, Izuku said that he'd give him titles and his own lands so that he can have as many taverns as he wanted. Tokoyami didn't need any titles or land; he just wanted to be with Izuku and told that to the other. Izuku then offered Tokoyami the chance to go to the capitol's university to study medicine and not just herbs. Tokoyami said he would be delighted to further his education, and even offered to learn politics to help Izuku run the country. He didn't think this would all come so soon.

In their lodgings, Izuku was terribly depressed that he couldn't sleep, and Tokoyami stayed up all night comforting him. So much was happening at once. Tomorrow, they would have to let the capitol know that their Good King is dead and the new king is crowned. All that merriment in the streets will turn to sadness and mourning. Izuku asked him if he could summon All Might's spirit, and Tokoyami said that he would promise to try, though it would have to wait until he could find the necessary spiritual items. However, he did mention to Izuku that he shouldn't get his hopes up about summoning All Might from the dead because he doesn't particularly harbor that kind of power. He would have to hear through one of the other spirits, mainly the elementals, if All Might has anything to say. Izuku's shoulders slumped at that, and Tokoyami comforted him.

A few days later, Izuku is officially crowned king, and the capital and country celebrate. Izuku was still mourning All Might, but only in private. He didn't want the kingdom to know how sad he was because All Might always told him that, no matter what, keep smiling so the people never have to fear. Izuku did just that. When he retires to his chambers for the night, he finds Tokoyami asleep in the chair in front of the fire, an open book on his chest. He goes over to the chair and gives him a kiss on the head. Tokoyami slowly stirs awake.

"Sorry I'm so late," Izuku tells him. "You don't have to try to wait up for me if you're tired,"

"It's alright," Tokoyami says. "I didn't expect to fall asleep. How was your day?"

Izuku lets out a little chuckle. "So busy,"

"I'll bet."

"There's so much I have to learn. I mean, I know taking on this role would be a lot of work, but I have so many responsibilities. Everyone is depending on me now, and I mean, REALLY depending on me."

Tokoyami closes the book and goes over to Izuku. "You're not alone, though. You have Bakugo and all your men, your friends, me…"

Izuku pulls him into a hug. "You're the best of what I have!"

Tokoyami flushes behind his feathers and leans into the embrace. "A lot has changed for me, too. At least we can help each other,"

"I have another meeting tomorrow, plus another feast, and then the next day, a parade."

"I'm sure things will settle down in time," Tokoyami assures him.

"Yeah, I know. Kacchan is giving me a very hard time about that man who helped us win back the country. Tomura is his name. You've met him, right?"

Tokoyami nods. "I have...but what is Bakugo giving you a hard time about?"

"He doesn't trust Tomura. I don't know what to think, honestly. He's a weird guy, but without his help, we wouldn't be here."

"I do have to agree with Bakugo that I don't trust him. Perhaps I can ask the spirits on the next full moon for their advice."

Izuku sighs. "I don't want to think badly about anyone. I guess we'll keep an eye on him."

"That would be wise," Tokoyami agrees.

Changing topics, Izuku says, "Hey, why don't we go for a walk?" Izuku offers. "It's snowing out, you know. Winter came early."

Tokoyami turns to the window to see that it is indeed snowing. The snow is light, though. It won't amount to much. "That sounds good. Let me get my cloak."

Izuku frowns at the choice of cloak Tokoyami puts around his shoulders. "Why aren't you wearing the nice cloak I got you?"

Tokoyami frowns slightly. "Wool makes me itchy. I didn't want to tell you because you were so happy to gift it to me. But if I scratch and itch too much, my feathers might fall out." That caused Izuku to chuckle and it brought a small smile to Tokoyami's beak. "I'm fine with my fur and cotton cloak. Come, let's go for that walk."

Outside in the garden grounds, they walk hand-in-hand along the lit path of lightly fallen snow. Izuku brought a lantern with them even though they didn't need it. They stop under one of the garden torches and Izuku asks,

"Are you happy here, Yami?"

"I am," Tokoyami replies. "You sent some soldiers to gather whatever can be saved from my family home, Overhaul is in jail, we're hunting down the other Patrol Officers, and soon, the world will be right again." he brings Izuku's hand up to his face to nuzzle the gloved knuckles. "Once things settle down, I will start a new tavern, in my family's memory, and go to that university. I want to help you in whatever way I can, and I want to be whatever you need the most."

"I want you to be with me, and to wear the title of 'Official Lover',"

Tokoyami tilts his head to the side, lowering their hands back to their sides. "I think...you just made that title up,"

Izuku smiles. "I did! I thought you would like it better than 'wife' or 'husband'."

"W-what are you asking?!" Tokoyami's feathers floof out so hard that the hood falls off his head.

"I think you know," Izuku chuckles, trying to flatten the floofed-out feathers.

"Izuku. I...that is…"

"Don't answer me now," Izuku tells him. "We have all the time we need,"

Tokoyami's feathers flatten to his head once again. "Izuku...my answer is not a 'no,'" he looks away and adds, "It's more of a… 'maybe later' kind of answer. I hope you understand?"

"I do," Izuku says and is suddenly hit by a small snowball.

"Get a room, you two!" Bakugo shouts from another spot in the garden as he was passing by.

Izuku sighs, wiping the snow from his face. "Kacchan is a pain sometimes, but he's my friend and I can't help but love him. That's why I forgive him,"

"You are a very kind man," Tokoyami tells him.

"Maybe after we're done our walk...we can go to our room and go to bed as Kacchan suggested,"

"Well, it is the evening," Tokoyami says. "And it is approaching bedtime-" he pauses and slowly looks up at Izuku's blushing cheeks. That color was not from the cold. That color had first been light pink, this color is bright red, and those green eyes are looking everywhere but at him. "Oh. I see."

"The night is cold and all," Izuku says, clearing his throat. "It's a nice night to...lay in bed with the fire and...you know...watch the snow fall...the first snow of the year...maybe some wine...or mulled cider…"

"Izuku, you're muttering," Tokoyami tells him.

"S-sorry,"

Tokoyami clears his throat as well and says, "It is...getting a little chilly out here. Perhaps we should...go to bed with that wine you suggested…"

Izuku's eyes widen and he asks, "Are you sure? I hope you don't feel like you're betraying Shoji?"

"No, that's not it," Tokoyami tells him, blushing under his feathers. "Let's just...enjoy each other's company and see what happens, hm?" He takes the lantern from Izuku's hand and guides the other back to the castle.

The next morning, Tokoyami wakes up to a bright light flooding through his eyelids. Grumbling, he peeks an eye open to see Izuku, clad in just a robe, opening the curtains. Tokoyami takes the pillow and covers his face with it, mumbling through the fabric for Izuku to close the curtains again. His head throbbed a little from the amount of wine he drank last night after their snowy walk in the garden. One thing led to another, and they became one. It had been a long time for him, but his body was pleasantly sore and Tokoyami had no complaints. He remembered the night well; the wine only helped to loosen them up.

"Yami, time to get up!" Izuku says cheerily. "I ordered breakfast to be brought up here for us!"

Tokoyami's stomach rumbled at the mention of breakfast food. "Must you keep those curtains open?"

"But it's so pretty out! Come and look at the snow!"

Tokoyami forgets that he's naked as he gets out of bed to join Izuku at the window. His lover wraps him up inside the robe, pulling their forms closer together. Tokoyami can't help but snuggle into the warm embrace, rubbing his beak through the once again green hair when Izuku places his chin on his shoulder.

Through the winter, they will get the kingdom and country running properly. By spring, the season of new life, everything will begin again, and the dark times they lived through, they hope, will only be a distant memory.

**The End**


End file.
